Petals of Memories
by animefreak245
Summary: On his first mission from coming back to Kohona, Sasuke goes on a S-class mission to help a village. Their princess is gone and things start going out of control. Now Sasuke has to take care of a mysterious girl with no memory and try to convince everyone to let him live. Now the Uchiha is in for the challenge of his life. Will he survive or did he find his downfall?
1. the mission

**Me: Hello this is Luna for this story. I know my last SasuLuna did not go very well at all but oh well. So I am going to restart this story in a whole different situation.**

**Sasuke: Why am I here again?**

**Me: (Smiles) I'm not telling you.**

**Sasuke: (Twitch)**

**Me: I always wanted to do that. I don't own Naruto! Please enjoy.**

**Sasuke: Just tell me…**

**Me: NO!**

**Sasuke: (Twitch)**

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Sasuke-kun, wait up!" Karen called. _Man this woman is so annoying._ She latched on to my arm like she always does. I didn't snatch my arm away. I don't feel like giving the effort to. "So do you want to give me an exclusive tour of this village that leads to your place?" I snatched my arm out from her.

"No." I stated slipping my arm out her grasp walking away. It's been two days since I returned back to the village hidden in the leaves. I killed Orochimaru about a week ago which was the same week he was going to take my body. It took me a while but I decided to come back here. I can't say it out loud but I actually missed this place. It really hasn't changed one bit. The Yakamana flower shop is still in business with Ino being the main employee, the ramen shop is going well with Naruto always being there, and like always there are always fan girls following me around like homeless puppies.

"SASUKE-KUN WE LOVE YOU!" The fan girls screeched. Karen glared at them making the girls back off. _At least she's good for something._ I ignored them walking up to Naruto.

"Sup Teme? Still have those girls chasing you around I see." He teased.

"Hn."

"What's with you and that word? You never stop saying 'hn' no matter how much you are gone."

"What ever." He was about to say something else when a voice interrupted him.

"Come on Sasuke. Lighten up will ya? This is a new life for you!" I looked at him seeing his idiot smile. I can't argue with him about that new life crap. I just don't understand what I am doing here yet. Tsunade doesn't trust a word I say. Not that I can blame her of course, I've been gone for over four years. All I could think of was coming back here though. After all this time I still feel like this place is my home. I was just surprised that Tsunade convinced the ANBU to let me stay alive. I guess saving Naruto and killing that snake does have its upsides.

"You're so annoying."

"You never change do you Uchiha?" We turned around to see Sakura. She has changed over the years unlike the dobe. Her pink hair has been grown out again to her mid back, she has grown to a little shorter than me, and she also is one of the top medical ninjas the world has ever seen. At least that's what I've heard anyway. The main change has been that she practically hates my guts for leaving them. Through my feelings still haven't changed towards her, I like her as a teammate and that's it. The dobe doesn't seem to have that stupid fantasy crush on her that we knew wouldn't last. At least he won't annoy us with his stupid flirting. Today Sakura has her hair up in pig tails, she is wearing her usual red Haruno sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and the usual ninja sandals. "Where's your team?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because there is something I need to talk to them about."

"Tell me." I demanded in my best serious voice. She rolled her eyes at me throwing me a scroll. I looked down at it seeing a very familiar seal on it. It's a seal I have only seen on special occasions. I looked back up to her. "This is…"

"Yeah. You guys got a S-Class mission."

At the Hokage's Office…

"There has been an attack on the village hidden in the Blossoms," Tsunade started. "There are a lot of people missing including the princess. Unfortunately we don't have any of their names or pictures since they were all burned in the attack and there is too much things going on for anyone to even think about the name of the princess right now. You all need to help search for survivors, help heal them, and if there is anyone roaming outside the village bring them here automatically. We don't need another attack."

"Why would they attack such a small village? You know besides the princess." Sakura asked.

"It actually is _because_ of the princess. This might be a little shocking to all of you since we just found this out ourselves. She is the ten tailed." Everyone went silent. There is such thing as a ten tailed demon? Everyone always thought that Naruto was the last demon being the nine tailed. I would have probably heard of this girl before when I was away. Yet not one person had ever mentioned the Land Hidden in the Blossoms before so I wouldn't hear of this princess. It's too bad that we don't have a photo of the girl. It would have helped identifying her. Knowing the princesses I have seen it shouldn't be too hard to find her.

"What exactly happened?" Juugo asked.

"They were in the middle of the coordination when they were suddenly attacked by men in a black cloak with red clouds. As far as we know Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi were there. There were other members but we don't have much information. In the middle of the fight there was a huge explosion. After that no one saw the princess. About an hour later they left leaving a lot of damage. As far as we know there is about thirty people missing."

"How many dead or injured?" Sakura asked.

"Twelve dead and fifty three injured." Tsunade stated. "That's why you and Hinata are going with Team Taka. Since all their medicine we destroyed they can only survive for so long. Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes!" All of us said at the same time.

"Sakura is the leader of this mission. Team Taka this mission will show if we should really keep you here. Now go!" Everyone left besides me. "Uchiha, I said get ready. You should know not to disobey me when you're still on trail."

"I know," I stated. "There is something I want to know."

An hour later…

"Hurry up Karen," Sakura ordered hoping on the branches as fast as she can. "We have to get there before there are any more deaths!" Sakura glared at me. I never thought I would see her hate me so much. Then again I didn't expect her to go back to normal after everything I've done. "Did you seriously had to get someone as useless as her?"

"I can hear you!" Karen yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes again speeding up.

"Karen," I started. "Shut up." I matched Sakura's speed putting my ANBU mask on. The last thing Tsunade wants is for people to see who I am on this mission since it's so important. All of us have masks so it won't look too suspicious. In the distance I can see smoke although it does look for away. It will be about another half an hour before we arrive so Sakura told us to be on high alert for anyone.

Getting closer to the village I can already see that it was no ordinary attack. The trees we started to hop on were broken and weak. Almost all of them have burn marks if they weren't on fire still. The walls that started to appear is crumbing to huge pieces. The watch towers on top of the walls look like they were torn off and were laying on the ground. And the ground turned from the green grass to black ash.

_Is this really Itachi's work?_

**Me: Hope you liked this chapter! It's going to get better I promise. Now please review cause that would make me so happy if you did. Now I must say this like always NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I will accept advise but I don't need any whining babies complaining about stupid crap. I do have a short temper. Now please promise me that you guys will read more chapters. I would love it if you did. Anyway I love you guys so much!**


	2. the mysterious girl

**Me: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a month but don't worry I will make it worth the wait. So please enjoy. I don't own Naruto only the OC.**

"Alright, we are about fifteen minutes away from the entrance of the village. It's time to split up." Sakura instructed as we all stop on a huge branch. So far we haven't seen anything but destruction. Due to the huge wall I seriously doubt we will find many people out as far as we were before. Now that we are closer to the village we should be seeing a lot of people soon. "Keep your eyes out for anything or especially anyone. If you find anyone bring them back to the leaf village."

"Sakura," Juugo started. "Why don't we just bring them back to their own village?"

"Because we don't know if there will be another attack and right now they are vulnerable so bringing them to the leaf will be a lot easier."

"When you get back to the village Tsunade has people on standby to replace your place." Hinata explained a little quietly. I've realized since she got back she isn't stuttering as much, she is probably trying to build up her confidence around Naruto. "Once everything is done we are going to have to set a perimeter along the wall so we can protect the village till they get back on their feet."

"How will we know if we find the princess?" Suigetsu asked. I slapped the back of his head. He looked at me scratching his head "What did I say?"

"You can tell easily if she is the princess you moron." I said. "The attack happened during the coordination ceremony so she is probably wearing a big dress with a bunch of jewels."

"Focus guys!" Sakura yelled. "If they are critically injured tell us through the units. We will be there as soon as possible. If we are busy with our own stuff we will instruct you what to do. Is that understood?"

"Yes!" All of us yelled before we went our separate ways. Sakura, Karen, and Hinata are taking a direct path to the village but Hinata seems to be going in a diagonal way. Suigetsu and Juugo went towards to wall while I started to go deeper into the forest.

It took about two minutes before voices started flowing through the unit. It seems that they are mostly finding people in groups. Hinata has been called over to Suigetsu to heal some guy with an amputated arm. Sakura found some guy with a hole in his chest and a girl who is about to give birth. Karen is fixing up the guy while Sakura works on helping out the girl. I haven't found anyone like I thought. No one could possibly be thrown this far unless they were standing on the bomb. If that was true I would be surrounded by human parts.

Before I could think of anything else I heard something. I stopped in my tracks looking towards where the noise came. I pressed the button on my unit slowly trying to see if I can hear it again.

"Anyone copy," I said in my unit.

"I copy," Hinata's voice said back.

"I hear something. I am going to check it out."

"Be careful. Ten-four." I started rushing over towards the noise being extra careful. I stopped seeing a girl passed out on the ground near a bloody rock. Blood poured out of her head like a river soaking the ground. She is covered in many deep cuts and a kunai is sticking out of her back. I looked around before running to her. I pressed my fingers on her neck feeling that her pulse is getting slower by the second. I leaned down smelling the kunai quickly smelling poison. I quickly pressed my fingers on the unit.

"Any copy!"

"I copy," Hinata said once again.

"I have a girl, blood spitting out of her head by impact of a rock, deep cuts, and kunai stuck out of her back that's covered in poison. I need someone that can get to me quickly. I'm nearby the trail and I can hear some kind of a river. Can anyone come?"

"I am sorry I can't." Hinata said.

"Sorry babe, the forehead freak is making me stay with her." Karen growled. I rolled my eyes at the 'babe' comment.

"I can't either so you are going to have to do this by yourself," Sakura stated. She gave me a list of instructions before she had to go. I looked at the girl before I started. She has long white hair that goes to her knees wearing a blue shirt and skirt. _How did she get all the way here?_ I slowly pulled the kunai out of her back when all of a sudden her eyes fluttered open. She looked over at me. Her eyes widened as she looked at me. She tried to scream but couldn't for some reason. She moved her head looking very scared.

"She's in shock." I commented through my unit.

"Of seeing you I bet. I am always in shock whenever I do." Karen flirted.

"Stop flirting you two. Sasuke just slightly hit the back of the neck. Not too hard though or else you'll kill her." I did as she said knocking her out.

Hours later at the leaf village hospital…

"She will be just fine Sasuke," Tsunade stated giving me a pat on the shoulder. "She is lucky you were there. If you arrived ten minutes later it would have been too late for her. I am sure you know this doesn't mean that I trust you yet." I stood in silence looking at the girl laying down in the hospital bed. Her wounds are now healed properly and she is breathing through the tube because the kunai that was launched in her back blocked her air. At least that's what Sakura told me when I was working on that part of the injuries.

"Name?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the girl.

"We don't know who she is. No one is able to identify her and she isn't the princess. As far as we know the princess has black hair instead of white. One thing is for sure is she is was running away from the explosion. Question is what else she was running from? There were two explosions before the main attack which was to break the wall. There were only a couple people who were lucky enough to run off during the main attack. Although her being where you said she was, she must have been running from something that would have killed her. She probably tripped and fell on the rock making the attacker think she was dead. Just in case he put the kunai in her back. It almost paralyzed her but it did cause some damage. She will be in some physical therapy for a couple weeks. Other than that we don't know anything about her."_ Well at least I know why she couldn't move when she started freaking out. I still don't get why she was doing that._

"Hn." I walked away from the room not giving either of them a single glance. I walked through the streets not caring about people's whispering. I knew I needed to clear my head. There has been too much weird things going on today. I walked to the old training camp before I let my thoughts take over. _Itachi must have needed some other reason to cause so much damage. Even if Itachi was able to do a lot of damage there is no way he could almost destroy a village. A whole clan of course, he's proven that already. None of this makes any sense. And that face she made when she saw me, why was she so scared? I can't get that image out of my head._

**Me: I hope you guys liked this chapter! It's mostly introductory stuff but the next one will be better! I promise it will be! Anyway please review and NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


	3. Silent Name

**Me: Hey you guys! I am so happy that you guys liked the story so far! Anyway I am not going to talk that much so please enjoy the story! I don't own Naruto unfortunately but I do own Luna!**

A week later Sakura's P.O.V:

"You can do it," I encouraged the girl Sasuke found. Today is the first day of her physical therapy since she came here. Right now she is holding on to the wooden rails looking at her feet angrily. Her face is poured in sweat and her muscles are tightened as hard as they could be. "Just focus on pouring your energy throughout your feet." Her face grew tighter but nothing else happened. Her grip on the rails tightened turning them as white as her hair. I walked over to her putting my hand on hers. She looked at me sadly like she was about to cry. "It's okay, I don't expect you to get it on the first try. These kinds of things take time. We will make sure you walk again; I can promise that for sure." Hinata came in right after I finished with a soft smile on her face.

"I am sorry to interrupt but we finished prepping the bath for you." She said to the girl. The girl nodded before taking my hand to help her back in her wheelchair. A nurse appeared behind Hinata before coming towards me. The nurse nodded before taking the girl away closing the door behind them. I sighed in agony sitting in the chair behind me getting Hinata's attention.

"Nothing?" She asked sitting in the chair next to me. Hinata always cheers me up whenever I feel as bad as I do right now. There is no way I could ever talk to anyone else about this.

"As expected," I answered. "She hasn't said a word ever since she's arrived. I decided to show a picture of Sasuke to her and she didn't even flinch at it. I think that after Sasuke knocked her out it caused high grade amnesia for some reason."

"Doesn't it seem odd that when Sasuke found her she was freaking out?" _That is weird, if Sasuke had his mask on like he said then she shouldn't have that kind of reaction. _

"It is odd especially since Sasuke had his mask on when he rescued her. I hate to suggest this but maybe we should try an experiment." Hinata's expression turned from sorrow to curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe there is something we are missing. If we put Sasuke back in his anbu uniform there could be a chance that she could remember something. Although it could also worsen her condition if we do proceed with it." After that, a disturbing silence eloped the room.

The next day…

"You need a name," I cheered looking at the girl sitting in her hospital bed. Today she seemed a little bit worn out from yesterday so I decided to cancel the physical therapy session not wanting to worsen her already fragile condition. The girl looked at me with her usual blank face not saying a word like usual. "Since I know it's hard for you to talk yet let's just choose a name at random. We had everyone who has seen you write down a name they think would fit you so it's not one sided." I pulled out the small deck of index cards holding them face down spread out. "I had one of my friends who didn't participate shuffle the cards so it would only be your decision. Choose when you are ready."

She looked at me with that glassy expression before looking at the cards in my hands. She looked at them all before looking at a specific one near the middle of the deck. She didn't move her eyes off it for some reason. Her hand shakily reached for it before grabbing barley grasping the card. She pulled it out waiting for me to put down the deck on her nightstand. I took it from her gently, flipping it over so I can read it. I looked at her with a bright smile on my face.

"Congratulations. Your new name till we figure out your real one is…Luna! What do you think of it?" To my surprise she gave me a soft smile that would have be invisible to anyone else.

"I think that it fits you perfectly if you want my opinion." Tsunade's voice said behind me. I practically jumped out of my seat not realizing she came in. She walked over to us standing right next to where I am sitting. "It's a pleasure to meet you Luna. Now I can finally introduce myself properly. My name is Hokage Tsunade and you are being taken care of by my best student. I trained her myself so I should know."

"Lady Tsunade, not that I am not flattered by your visit but why are you here?" I asked curiously. _Hopefully she isn't having me go on another sake run._

"I was looking through the records and besides the physical therapy she is good to go. But I don't want Miss. Luna to live by herself so I was wondering if you two would like to be roommates."

"I wouldn't mind but…" I looked at Luna who seemed to have a blank face once again. I put my hand on hers making her look at me. "Would you like to live with me till you get better? I have an extra room in my apartment and food you can eat. And whenever I am at work my friends can visit you till I get back. What do you say?" She looked at my hand then back at me. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something before she closed it again. She nodded slowly in response.

"Great," Tsunade said. "I'll get her papers ready and she will be ready to head on home tonight! I'll make sure to check on your progress throughout the next few weeks." Tsunade left and I looked at Luna who seemed a little depressed.

"You know you don't have to live with me if you don't want to." She looked at me surprised shaking her head. I can tell she is not saying she doesn't want to live with me. I know that look way too well since I used to use it more than enough. "Okay, well if there is anything you need then you can let me know however you want. Hinata, Tsunade, and I are here for you. So is everyone else in the village believe it or not." She opened her mouth like she wanted to speak again. "You don't have to push yourself. You'll get your voice back in no time." She closed her mouth once again giving me another soft smile.

**Me: So how did you guys like it? I hope you did and I am trying my best to update more things are happening than before so I am trying to find enough free time to write. Please review unless it's a flame. NO FLAMES OR I WILL FLAME YOU! I love you guys so much!**


	4. movement and eyes

**Me: Hello everyone! Great reviews so far and I love you all for it! Anyways I hope you like this chapter as well. I don't own Naruto but I do own Luna because Luna is my own character! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

The following night Sakura's P.O.V…

"So over here will be your room," I told Luna walking through the house. I turned on the light showing her the dark purple room. It's not much besides a queen sized bed that has an extra dark purple comforter on it, a white dresser and night stand, and a white closet. "Sorry it's all purple. Ino stays over here every so often so I told her to take up this room and she decided to decorate it a little. But the bathroom is right next door, kitchen is down the hall and it's always stuffed with food. Every room in here is open to you. There are plenty of books in my room if you want to read. If not then there is always calling up Ino real quick. But I put the contacts on the fridge if you need to call anyone. And if you still can't talk just give us three taps."

Luna said nothing but nodded her head as usual. She wheeled her way into the room looking around piece by piece. Today Hinata decided to braid Luna's hair and she has it off to her right shoulder. I lent her one of night gowns so she wouldn't be stuck in that terrible hospital gown. I gave her my pink gown, its knee length with the straps about three fingers thick. She turned to me nodding her head once again in thanks. I pulled her wheelchair away from the curtains and to the bed.

"It's no problem at all. Now I'll be here at eight to get you up." She nodded as I helped her into the plush purple bed and threw the sheets over her body. She closed her eyes quickly going to sleep. I couldn't help but to study her face. She seems so peaceful like she never went through the tragedy only last week. I wonder where her family is, they sure should be worried right now. Does she even have a family? I wish I could know but I have to be patient. That's what Luna deserves.

Two weeks later…

"Fantastic," Ino cheered.

"Absolutly amazing," Hinata cried.

"I'm so proud of you," I yelled hugging Luna. It's been two weeks since she's came here and she finally is able to walk with a cane. She is still really slow but at least she is actually walking. She would have been unable to walk to a lot longer if she didn't practice behind my back** (A.N: I know it's unrealistic but please go with me on this! I am not stupid to think it takes two weeks for this to happen it's just I need this to go on quickly)**. I realized it a week into her coming to my house that she was pushing herself to the maximum limit when I found her past out in my in-home therapy room. I didn't want to stop her so I always waited till I thought it was a good time till I told her it was time to go back to bed.

Today Luna is wearing a dark purple v-neck dress that is knee length. The dress is a little fitted with the bottom flaring out. The v-neck is not that deep per Luna's opinion. Ino tried to get her to wear something more revealing but Luna kept trying to get away from her. Once I got Ino away from Luna we agreed that there shouldn't be any deep v's. Today we put her hair up in a braided bun with her bangs pinned to the side. Her shoes are a nice purple flat since she obviously can't wear heels at the moment. Ino had bought Luna a whole entire wardrobe a couple days ago knowing I have been lending her a bunch of my clothes. Luna loves them so there was no need to argue on getting her so many clothes.

"We need to celebrate," Tenten said. "What do you think Luna? Want to go hang out with the boys? They were talking about going to the ramen shop not long from here later on tonight." Luna shook her head like she always did. Still two weeks later she hasn't spoke one word which doesn't surprise me. She has been so focused on getting her legs moving.

"You know this could be good exercise since you haven't moved your legs in a while," Hinata stated. I can tell that she is bringing out her mischievous side. She rarely shows it but when she does only I could tell because I know for a fact she wouldn't do this unless she thought that it was completely deserved. Luna looked down and nodded agreeing to the little trip.

"Awesome," Ino cheered. "And don't worry we won't let the boys touch you. Or in Naruto's case, trick you into paying for his ramen." Everyone but Luna laughed knowing our idiot friend. Ino is wearing a tight fitted black dress that is a lot more revealing but doesn't show much.

"Trust me," Hinata calmly said to our new friend. "He really isn't that bad of a guy. He is actually very sweet. The person I worry about it Rock Lee because of what happened with Sakura the first time they met." I shivered at the disgusting memory of that fateful day. Hinata is wearing a light blue shirt with white pants.

"Oh man, that was hysterical! He went on about you for over three weeks just for that one day. Oh and Hinata. I know you like Naruto, but he is still an idiot," Tenten laughed. She is wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top with torn up blue jeans.

"That's for sure," I said. Today I am wearing a dark pink shirt with black boot cut jeans. We all have been thinking that we would be going out today with the guys. Of course if this didn't happen there was no way I would go to the party. I wouldn't want her to stay here all alone. I already spend enough time away from her as is. "Just remember you need to keep a hold of the cane or else you won't be able to stand. This is only temporary but I know it must bother you riding in that chair for so long. Okay?" Luna nodded grabbing her cane from the wall next to her before shakily standing up.

"So ready to go?" All of us nodded before heading out. We walked through the dark streets of Kohona listening to Ino rant on about how lazy Shikamaru is. It's quite warm tonight since it's still early in the night. Few people roamed the streets mostly heading to one of the few pubs in the area. We walked into the ramen shop seeing all the boys sitting on the stools talking to each other clearly not realizing we arrived.

"Hey bone-heads," I cheered. The boys stopped talking and looked at us. Most of the boys cheered while the emotionally nonexistent boys just gave us slim acknowledgement. I couldn't help but notice that there was one in particular chicken-butt head guy is missing. "I want to formally introduce you to our new friend Luna!" Luna gave a soft smile bowing before Naruto ran up to her face with the big stupid grin on his face.

"Hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage," He yelled a million miles per hour like always. "I can't believe we haven't met yet! It's been a while since you've been here and you haven't visited me? How can you live without seeing me for that long? I mean come on!" Throughout the rant Luna help her hands up onto his chest trying to block him from getting any closer to her. Near the end she looked at me with a terrified expression on her face like she just saw a ghost or in this case a babbling idiot.

"Stop it moron! She didn't want to hang out with boys till she got comfortable!" He looked at me shocked before he smiled.

"Are you kidding me? I am one of the best people to hang out with when someone gets comfortable!" Everyone left at the irony since he is making our new friend very uncomfortable. I was about to punch his head when someone else did it for me. I turned to see the last person to join the party.

"You are annoying," He said walking in wearing his black v-neck tee shirt and jeans with chains on the buckles. His hair is the same as usual hiding some earphones in his ears **(A.N: I know it's not the time period but please work with me here)** I would say he looked hot if I was the little girl I was before. He looked at me with a questioning look. I pointed to behind me knowing that during the commotion she hid behind my back scared. I turned a little bit trying to see her face but only saw the snowy white hair. Her grip on my shirt is really tight but looser than I thought it would being that she just met Naruto.

"Luna, you can come on out." I said calmly like I am talking to a little girl. "You have one other person to meet. And don't worry he isn't like that moron." It took her a second before she lifted up her head over my arm to see my old friend. I observed Sasuke's reaction seeing his eyes opened up just for a second that no one else noticed. I looked back over to Luna seeing her memorizing his features like he's some sort of statue. Once she got to his head I saw them connect eyes. Just for a second it was peaceful.

Then all hell broke loose.

Luna let go of me trying to dart for the emergency exit but was too slow for me. I grabbed her hand that is holding the cane as fast as I could without trying to scare her without success. She threw her arm around throwing her cane away. She automatically fell down onto the floor and hitting her head on the ramen bar in the process. She automatically knocked out on the floor with the whole room in silence. I turn to Sasuke seeing his eyes as confused as everyone else. I grabbed his collar making him look at me.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

**Me: How did you guys like it? I know it's mostly descriptive stuff but it is the beginning of the story so please bear with me. I like putting a lot of dialogue in my stories. I was debating if I should put the ending in here but I was like "Why not?" because I am so cool like that *laughs* yeah right, I'm a total dork. Any way please review, NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


	5. Speak

**Me: Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I've written something. It's just been a little rough for these past few months and I don't want to really talk about it. Anyways please enjoy the next chapter of 'Petals of Memories'.**

Continuing on from before…

"Luna wake up," I whispered like I am waking up a child. It's been about half an hour since the incident. Sasuke took the seat that is the farthest away from the couch we put her on. We thought she would wake up in just a few minutes but after the twenty minute mark we saw she was out cold. After a couple more tries of saying the same thing her soft blue eyes fluttered open. "Hey, are you okay? You took a nasty fall." She nodded before looking around. Her eyes widened again as she saw the unique haircut of Sasuke's.

"Don't worry," Naruto cheered clearly seeing this from the seat next to the couch we put her on. I looked at him annoying hoping he would get the hint to calm down. Of course being Naruto that is not possible. "There is no way we are going to let Sasuke hurt you again!"

"I didn't hurt her dope." Sasuke growled before eating some more of his ramen.

"Oh yeah? Then why does she freak out everytime she sees you?"

"How am I supposed to know? I never met her."

"Well something must have sparked in that mind of hers!"

"Would you two please stop bickering like little children?" I yelled standing up raising my fist. "You are going to make this worse on her than it already is! Now sit down, shut up, and let me do my job!" Naruto sat down as quick as he could stuffing his face with his favorite food once again. Sasuke was a little more stubborn, but with a slightly long glare battle he grabbed his coat and started to walk out of the restaurant.

"Sasuke, c-come on. D-don't leave yet. We hardly e-ever see you." Hinata suggested with her usual stutter.

"No," He said as he stormed out leaving the room in an angry silence.

"I can't believe him," I said. "Whenever something doesn't go his way he has to get all pissy about it. I don't even know why I bother with him." A hand touched my shoulder scaring me for a second. I turned around seeing Luna, who I basically forgot about for a couple of minutes, standing up with a soft smile on her face. It's almost like she is telling me that I'll be fine. She grabbed her cane and walked out of the restaurant waving off to us as she disappeared into the darkness.

"God, this is so tiresome." Shikamaru yawned leaning back on his chair.

"What do you mean? She's such a sweet girl."

"How would you know? She never speaks, her face is always neutral, and you're not home that much so how do you know that she isn't acting? You know as much about her as we do." Everyone was silent watching the altercation between my friend and I. For a moment the space was eloped in a bitter silence. I closed my eyes trying to cool the headache I was just starting to get blocking anything from sight and sound. I opened my eyes again calmer than I was just then.

"Whatever. Is anyone going to pass me the salt or what?" I asked sitting down on my seat automatically receiving a hot bowl of ramen.

"What about Luna?" Hinata asked shakingly.

"She's chasing after that idiot of course. He may be a jackass but he is one of the strongest people I know. If anything happens I am sure he'll be able to take care of it."

During the scene above Sasuke's P.O.V:

I stormed out of the ramen shop frustrated, I am not really mad at Sakura, she was only trying to help us. Something inside of me knew something Naruto said was right and it bugged me ever since I found that girl in the woods. Something about the way she looks at me bugs me, it's like she knows me but she just can't remember till she looks into my eyes. There are plenty of onyx eyed guys around here. I remember when I walked in she was looking at everyone, even Sai who has the same colored eyes as me. Things just don't add up with all of this.

"LOOK OUT," A voice yelled interrupting my thoughts before I got pushed onto the ground. I looked over seeing a white haired figure laying on blood covered cement. I looked up seeing a crossbow set up on the tree with no one around it. I couldn't sense anyone around so I carefully grabbed the white haired figure and rushed in the direction of my house. I kicked my front door making it slam into the wall before putting the person on my couch. Once the head fell onto the arm of it I saw my savior is Luna. I looked down from her face until I saw an arrow impaled deep into her stomach. I grabbed her wrist looking for a pulse which was barely there.

My instincts kicked in pulling out of her slowly before putting my hands on her stomach. _Hopefully Tsunade's training is going to pay off._ I closed my eyes pushing everything I could onto the wound. My energy drained through me every second. For a moment I felt a flicker and images started to pull into my mind. Pictures of a celebration, some with the people we saved in the background. Then an explosion, people freaking out, and a lot of the pictures faded away After a minute I opened my eyes seeing the wound on a decent sized scar with little blood still coming out of it. I sighed in relief standing up and heading to the bathroom to get some rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. I looked at my hands seeing them covered in warm blood that should have been mine. I went to the sink scrubbing off every centimeter of it before it was all gone. I was about to go back into the living room when my phone rang. I reached into my pocket seeing Sakura's face light up my black screen when we were in team 7. I answered after a moment.

"What?" I asked a little colder than I should have.

"Have you heard anything from Luna," Sakura asked. "She went out looking for you not long after you left. Did she catch up with you?" I walked to the doorway of the bathroom looking out into the dark living room seeing the girl laying on my grey leather couch.

"She's with me. How far away are you from my place?"

"Right now I am about two miles outside of the village. Everyone got worried after we saw some blood. Why did something happen?"

""I'll tell you when you get here." I said before I hung up. I put the phone back in my pocket, grabbed the supplies, and walked back to the living room. I walked to Luna who is still sound asleep. I kneeled down putting the rubbing alcohol on the cotton ball, cut open her dress just enough to see the surrounding area of the scar without showing me anything. I was just about to start when her eyes started to flutter open.

She looked at me with her blue eyes, not looking directly into mine. She studied me before smiling. Her smile snapped away as she curled up in pain.

"Don't move. It will only hurt more if you do." She looked at me laying back down. I leaned over patting the coaxed cotton ball on the scar. At first she flinched but then she calmed down. For a minute it was silent, a comfortable silence. I started to wonder off thinking back to the attack. Something bugged me about it, like I should have noticed something but didn't. _Look out!_ My eyes opened ever so slightly. I looked at the girl squinting her eyes realizing she didn't see. _There was no one else outside when the arrow shot. So that means there couldn't anyone else but Luna._ Once I finished I put the cotton ball down next to the rubbing alcohol. "We're done." She opened her eyes looking back at me.

"Speak." I ordered. She looked at me with a confused look. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you can talk." She looked down clenching her hands. "At least say a word. It can't be that hard."

"H-hi S-Sasuke." She said in a hushed tone that I could barely hear. She looked at me smiling. I wouldn't know how to describe her voice if anyone asked me. All I could say was nice probably. Not annoying or something like I would usually use.

"Sakura is coming." She nodded in response.

"T-thank you for t-taking care of me," I did the same as her before picking the bloody cotton ball and rubbing alchohol and went to the bathroom. I put everything away before I started washing my hands as much as I could. The stench of it was overwhelming, like there was poison in the air. The substance try to stick to my hands like glue even though there was little there. Even when it was off I could see the tiniest bit of red still on my hands which made me scrub even harder. After a couple of minutes I stopped, turning the water off, and returning to the living room.

I turned on a couple more lights seeing that the room started to get darker every moment. I headed to the closet to grab the best blanket I could, which turned out to be a purple knit blanket my mom made me when I was little, before I returned to my guest who seemed to have fallen back asleep once again. I softly threw the blanket on her before sitting in the same type of material chair and closed my eyes waiting for my friend.

**Me: Hoped you guys liked it! Please leave a review and as always NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys so I want to say thank you...because you all have helped me through the darkest of times and I couldn't be more grateful. You guys are like my second family and hearing from you guys always makes me smile.**


	6. Trying

****Me: Hey guys! Thought I should start updating my stories once again! I got a lot of free time for a couple of months so I am going to be updating more. My goal is to finish a couple of stories that have been going on for a long time, like: We Will Show You, An Independent Heart, Cats and Rats and more. Which I recommend to all of you. Two of those stories are Naruto stories that I really love and I hope you do too. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter! I don't own Naruto but I own the character Luna. Please enjoy!****

**Not long later...**

**"****Do you hurt at all?" Sakura asked my guest. Sakura is kneeling down on the floor putting her hands over Luna who is still laying down on the couch. I leaned back on my living room wall watching the scene unfold as I've been doing ever since Sakura came a few minutes ago. Luna shook her head once my old teammate's hands stopped being covered by a green light. "You'll be fine for now. I don't want you to do anymore physical therapy for a few days, that means no midnight training. Understand?" Luna nodded in response. Sakura told her to stay in the living room real quick before she motioned me to follow her. We walked into my bedroom and I closed the door behind us.**

**"****What?" I asked seeing her body language. Her right leg is popped out, arms are crossed, and she is giving me her best glare.**

**"****What do you mean 'what'? What the hell happened to her?" I sighed aggravated. ****_Great. When I tell her the story she's going to have another reason to yell at me. _****I thought before telling her the whole story besides of what I was thinking before the arrow was shot.**

**"****You moron! You're lucky she wasn't killed because of you." She sighed showing me she is just as aggravated as me. "As much as I want to yell at you some more that isn't our main concern now. That arrow was clearly meant for you so we have to tell Lady Hokage. I doubt at this point she is going to give you any protection so do us both a favor and be more careful. We don't need another incident like this."**

**"****One thing turned up from this," My teammate looked at me curiously. "She can speak." Sakura's eyes widened,**

**"****How?"**

**"****Before I was pushed out of the way, there was someone who called out for me. There was no one around during the attack so that means the only person who could speak was her. Not only that but I made her speak once I cleaned her wound."**

**"****So why didn't she speak when I asked her anything?" I shrugged. To tell the truth Luna hasn't said anything ever since she thanked me. "Time will tell I guess. Thanks for taking care of her." Sakura started walking away towards the door.**

**The next day Luna's P.O.V:**

**"****Luna," Sakura called. "Hurry up or we're going to be late!" I pulled on my twilight mini jacket, grabbed my cane, and went out of my room. I met Sakura in the living room giving her a nod. I tried to tell her good morning but nothing came out of my mouth like usual. She's wearing almost the same thing I am:a black semi fitted dress that goes to the knees, black flats, and instead of a twilight mini jacket, hers is a scarlet red. In her hands are two schoolbags (one of which is mine). She insisted on carrying it so I can concentrate on balancing myself. We walked out of the house to meet with the girls who were waiting outside for us.**

**"****About time," Ino snarled. "I was about to storm in and take you by force if that meant we wouldn't be late for school." That's right. It's my first day of my second year of high school. At least they put me in the second year classes due to my estimate age. They think I'm about sixteen years old right now which doesn't seem too far off from what I think. I really don't know. I tried to remember but everything from before I was found is a blank.**

**"****Don't mind her," Hinata told me chuckling. "She isn't really a morning person." I nodded in response. Everyone is basically wearing the same thing besides the mini jackets. Ino is wearing light purple, Hinata is light blue, and Tenten is gold.**

**"****Come on, you guys!" Tenten yelled. "We are going to be late for school if you don't shut up!" All of us started walking away.**

**"****Now Luna," Sakura started. "You're not going to have all of the same classes as me. If you need me at all just use your cellphone to text me. I'll be there in a matter of minutes." Sakura bought me a cellphone last night as a way for us to actually communicate. The rest of the time walking there was the girls telling me about school and gossiping about many subjects. We walked into the school building not long after and I walked over to the main office with Sakura.**

**"****Oh, Sakura!" The girl with the black pixie-cut cheered as we walked in. "I see this is our new student!"**

**"****Yep!" The woman behind the desk looked over at me with a bright smile.**

**"****It's nice to finally meet you! My name is Shizune, I would have met you sooner but Lady Tsunade ordered me to work here. This is going to be your schedule and locker combination. We already put all of your books in your locker so don't worry about that!" Shizune gave me a yellow packet before waving us off.**

**"****You have homeroom with me; so once we get in there we'll go over your schedule." Sakura said before a girl called for her. She looked at me concerned. I tried to tell her to go ahead yet nothing came out of my mouth once again. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave a slight push towards the other girl. "You sure? I can always call for someone to come show you around." I shook my head giving her another push. She laughed walking away from me.**

**I looked through my yellow folder until I found my locker number. I slowly walked around trying to dodge the other students. It was pretty hard considering my state right now. It took a matter of five minutes to finally get to my locker. I opened it up seeing about five books on the bottom part, pictures of the girls and I, and a bunch of sticky notes from everyone telling me to have fun. I couldn't help but chuckle at how nice these guys are to me. I looked through the folder once again looking through my schedule.**

**Homeroom...room 231 with Kurenai**

**1st period-History...room 587 with Asuma**

**2nd period-Math…room 394 with Kakashi**

**3rd period-Gym...in the gym with Might Guy**

**Nutrition**

**4th period-Natural Science...room 520 with Yamato**

**5th period-Heath...room 710 with Shizune**

**Lunch**

**6th period-English...room 894 with Yamanaka**

**7th period-Sign Language...room 423 with Kakashi**

**I laughed looking at my last period. It would be like Sakura to sign me up for sign language, which makes me think she is going to have everyone else take it as well.**

**"****What's so funny," a husky voice asked from behind me making me jump. I turned in the direction of the voice to see Sasuke leaving on the locker next to mine trying to look cool. And succeeding. I handed him my class list pointing to the very bottom. I couldn't help but stare at him as he looked through my schedule. The boys uniforms at this school are a white dress shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a black jacket on top of it. Sasuke made his own little changes on it with his dress shirt top couple of buttons undone and a black undone tie that hung around his neck. Most girls would think he looked totally hot but to me he looks like he only wants to tease poor innocent girls which kind of ticks me off for some reason. He observed it for a second before looking back at me. "You're doing the no-talking thing again?"**

**I tried once again to speak. To tell him I am trying but the same result as always came. The first bell rang making it impossible anyway. I snatched my schedule out of his hands, grabbed my first two period books, closed my locker, and was about to leave when Sasuke stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.**

**"****I'll walk you. Someone needs to make sure you don't fall." ****_Come on, the least you could do is tell him thanks like you did last night!_****I mustered all the strength and voice I could come up with.**

**"****T-thanks," I whispered. He nodded before walking with me to my homeroom. ****_Well at least this morning is that bad._**

****Me: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! It took me so long to freakin' find out what I was going to do for it. It turned out pretty well which is awesome! Anyways I tried posting this new Naruto thing last night, and I learned something for myself when I woke up this morning. If I have a story idea past eleven at night it's probably not a good idea. Anyways please review as always 'cause I love hearing from you guys! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!****


	7. Images

**Me: Hello once again people of Fanfiction! How are all of you today? Well I'm doing pretty good and I'm actually really excited cause this week is a relaxing week for me which means more chapters! Yes more chapters and hopefully stories will be finished. I am trying to update every story I have so don't blame me if I don't update this one again this week. But hey, its only the beginning of the week. Anyways please enjoy this lovely new chapter of 'Petals of Memories'!**

Luna's P.O.V

"Yeah, all of us are going to take sign language with you!" Ino cheered. Homeroom has started but Kurenai-sensei has given up on doing something with summer is now done. "I've actually always wanted to take a language class."

"It's just another one you're going to fail." Sakura teased making the two best friends bicker. I think it's funny how those two interact with each other. They don't get really mad or anything but they always seem to have these little spats that they laugh about right after like it was nothing. Is it just because their friendship is so good? Who knows?

"Hey Luna," Tenten started over the commotion. Tenten is in a higher grade than we are but I think she struck a deal with Shizune so she would have the same homeroom with us, "I have a friend who would like to talk to you" I nodded grabbing my cane. I followed her to the door only to see a rather curious man. His bowl shaped hair only made his bushy eyebrows look bigger. "Luna this is my good friend and teammate Rock Lee." I waved at him.

"Hello," He practically yelled. "it is very nice to meet you." He paused obviously waiting for my response. Tenten seemed to notice this as well.

"Oh Lee, she doesn't speak. She can hear you fine though." His mouth turned into a perfect 'O' as he turned his attention back to me..

"I am sorry for my rudeness. I was wondering if you would like to talk about some things over ice cream after school?" _What stuff? Is it like a date?_ Obviously seeing my question on my face Tenten gets involved once again.

"Lee had to have surgery a long time ago because he got severely injured during a fight to become chunin. He knows what you're going through right now with your physical therapy. So he wants to talk to you about it and how he recovered." Now it was my turn to turn my mouth into a 'O'. _I love how she knows me so well._

"So will you be willing to talk to me after school today?" I nodded extending my hand out to him while giving him my best smile. He smile along with me and grabbed my hand. "I cannot wait to see you later." I nodded before he left.

"I think you will like Lee." Tenten stated as we started returning to our friends. "He may be loud and crazy but he is a really good guy..Just in case, if he does give you any problems at all you let me know. I will take care of him." She lifted her fist and cracked her knuckles. _I don't doubt she would. If Lee ever did anything I think I wouldn't tell her so he can stay alive._

Gym class….

"Feel the power of youth," Might Guy screamed as everyone else had to do one hundred laps. It was supposed to be on their hands but there was a big protest on doing it. After a few minutes Might Guy reluctantly agreed as long as they did one hundred push up before hand.. Me? I'm medically excused for gym class so I'm just sitting on the bleachers watching everyone. I'm pretty relieved after seeing what this class is really like. It's kinda funny too since I met Lee only this morning and now I'm looking at the adult version of him.

Not many of my friends are in this class. Only Ino and Hinata are here, and of course there's Sasuke. He is in more of my classes than anyone else I know. Right now he is in the front of the crowd of students on his last lap. Ever since this morning he hasn't been talking to me but in the other classes he always sat next to me. It always seems like Sasuke wants to talk to me but never does. Of course it's only third period and he has only been in three of my classes (homeroom, math, and gym **A.N see last chapter to know what period is what**) so who knows when he will-

"Luna," Hinata's voice said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up seeing her in her gym uniform; a white shirt, green short, and white tennis shoes. Her long blue hair is tied up in a tight high ponytail with her bangs on the side. "Guy told me when you're ready you are going to do some ninja training during this period."

"Knowing him, he would pick Rock Lee to train her." Ino said coming from behind Hinata.

"No he has math class this period. I think Sakura said it had to be someone in this period for some reason." The two girls looked at the others in the class. Almost everyone was done with a couple exceptions: Naruto, some guy who kept saying he wanted food, and a boy whose name is Shikamaru (I heard Ino say it earlier today). "I don't understand what you see in Naruto, Hinata." The blue haired girl's face turned beat red.

"Ino," Hinata cried silently.

"What?"

"What if he hears you?" Ino looked over at the boy who just finished and is talking to Sasuke. Something must have happened between the two because Sasuke punched Naruto on top of the head.

"I think you're good Hinata." She laughed as Hinata looked over at her crush yelling at Sasuke. I have to agree with Ino on this one. Hinata is beautiful, smart, and funny when she wants to be. She is extremely helpful and most importantly calm. Naruto is in one word loud. They are the total opposite of each other so why does she like him? _**Honey, he may be opposite of you but sometimes that's a good thing.**_ My eyes widened hearing the voice in my head. I feel like I know who the voice was from but I can't bring the voice with a face. My head all of sudden got this fiery pair. Flashing of people screaming flooded my mind. Then flashes of fire and running took over. I grabbed my head wishing the images away but it didn't cease.

"Luna," someone called painiclly. The images kept getting worse as I saw people laying on the ground dead. I could smell the blood that soaked the ground as if I was there at this moment. The smell made me feel extremely nauseous but I knew I had to hold myself together and keep trying to push what ever this is away.

"This is going to hurt a little bit," A different voice came out. I felt a hit on the back of my neck and before I blacked out I saw onyx eyes.

**Me: Sorry it's kind of a short chapter but truthfully I couldn't come up with anything else at this point. But I hoped you guys liked it nonetheless cause I thought you guys might have wanted to see some of the things she does when she is having one of her panic attacks. Please review! I love it when you guys do. And if you would like to make any special requests I will be more than happy to hear them and maybe use them. As always NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


	8. Jealous? Motivation

**Me: Hey guys! Sup? I am just listening to one of my favorite songs so I'm in a pretty good mood! Don't you just love it when that happens, even if you are having a crappy day music and writing just makes it all so much better. Anyways I know you aren't here to hear me talk so let's get on with the story! I don't own Naruto!**

My eyes fluttered opened as a bright light blinded me for a moment. Once the light calmed down I saw myself in a white room shaped like a small cube with a light blue curtain blocking my view from the rest of the room. I am laying on an uncomfortable twin sized bed.

"You really need to stop fainting," a familiar voice grumbled. I turned my head seeing none other than Sasuke sitting on a plastic chair, crossing his arms, and glaring at me. "It's getting really annoying."

"S-sorry," I mustered. He rolled his eyes standing up making me see that he's still in his gym uniform. _I must have fainted during class._

"Whatever. Practice starts tomorrow so I suggest you bring at least two bottles of water." _Practice? Like what Hinata was talking about earlier?_ He was about to say something else before Sakura barged through the curtain. She looked at me relieved before she looked over at Sasuke shocked.

"Why is it everytime something happens it's always around you?" She asked a little breathlessly. He shrugged and left not saying another word. Sakura looked back over at me with a soft smile on her face. "Sorry about that. After what happened Tsunade thought it would be best that you wouldn't be around gym for a bit and to start your training. Sasuke won't be too harsh on you for now so don't worry about him. It's just as a precaution. I'm going to let you get back to resting." She turned around walking away. _Sasuke's my teacher?!_

Later on that day…

I breathed in and out as the last class of the day started to end. It still has about five minutes left yet it seemed like it was taking forever. All the girls are thankfully in this class so they are trying to calm me down. The reason why it felt like it was taking forever is the fact that Naruto and Sasuke are in this class also like they usually are. I don't know how to get away from Sasuke. It seems that no matter where I go I can't spend a moment without him.

The teacher, Kakashi, is a pretty good one besides the fact that he was ten minutes late. He doesn't mind going slow for me to figure things out. Today we just learned the alphabet. It ended up being pretty easy for me to figure that out yet it is only the first day. Kakashi-sensei left about five minutes ago leaving us just hang around in the classroom. The girls put their desks up in a circle while the two boys hung out in the back.

"Don't worry about it Luna," Tenten started laughing. "Lee may be creepy but he's been hooked on Sakura ever since they met at the Chunin exam."

"Don't remind me," Sakura grumbled resulting in the other girls laughing. "I'm happy he's calmed down over the years."

"Only because you punched him enough times." Ino joked. "Tenten's right, Lee is one of the best people to talk to to get you motivated. He even motivated Sakura so much she chopped all her hair off to save her team when he tried to save her." I looked over to Sakura who was laughing nervously for some reason. I know she doesn't have any feelings for the boy after hearing the stories. She's more or less laughing either because she doesn't like to listen to that story or she doesn't like the attention on her. The bell took me out of my thoughts. As it would have it the same time the bell rang Lee walked into the room.

"Oh," Naruto started surprised. "Lee, I didn't realize you would be here."

"I am here to pick up Miss. Luna." He explained grinning at me. I nodded packing up my things.

"Why?" I heard Sasuke ask. I looked up to Tenten who nodded at Lee. I only assume she thinks I don't want people to know why he was really picking me up.

"Just a simple study session to know what she already knows," _Thank you Tenten for not telling him to say we were going on a date._ I slowly stood up nodding off to Tenten as I made my way over to her friend. I turned around about to wave when Sasuke said...

"Why couldn't we do it or Neji?" I looked at him puzzled. He doesn't seem to be angry like his voice suggests. _Why is he asking so many questions?_ "He's the genius of your grade." Sakura turned around to him smiling for some reason.

"What?" Sakura teased. "You wanted to be the one to do this Sasuke?" Said person didn't say a word instead huffed, grabbed his stuff, and walked out of the room bumping Lee in the process. "Jealous much?" I gave her the same look as I gave the raven haired boy. She shrugged after noticing my gaze as did the other girls.

"What do you mean jealous?" Naruto asked jokingly. "Sasuke doesn't get jealous, besides of how much stronger I am of him. He especially wouldn't be jealous because of a girl."

"True." The girls laughed leaving the other three of us out. After they calmed down I waved to them as I left with Lee.

"I got the perfect place where we can talk. It's a little cafe shop not that far away so you won't have to be on that cane for long." Lee said cheerfully as he grabbed the books that were in my hand that didn't have the cane.I smiled as he led the way.

Not long after **(I can't come up with anything I'M SORRY!)**

"After the fight with Gaara there was little that Lady Tsunade could do," Lee explained after telling me everything that happened in the Chunin exam. I got so involved with the story I became paralyzed wanting to know what happened next. He told me everything about how he found with Sound Village ninja, Sakura cutting her hair, all the way up to the third stage of the exam in immense detail. It makes me wonder why he would ever want to go back to be a ninja after what happened to him. "It was a fifty-fifty chance on if I would even make it through the surgery alive. All I ever wanted was to become a ninja, to prove to everyone that you could be a ninja even if you could only do taijutsu, so I decided then I wanted to do it. I don't regret it." I nodded even though my body is still tensed up that I can barely move. "Tenten has told me what you've been through and I must say I am very impressed. You still need to work hard though to get everything working again. I know you will be able to do this."

I let a big smile take over my face directed towards him. My friends were right about how Lee has been through a lot of what I have been through. His determination has shown with his story and even now with helping me through this. I started thinking that he is an inspiration to many people about many different things. He's nice, smart, and full of heart. I thought about my time over with Sakura, how she is so different yet so alike to Lee.

"I didn't realize what time it was." He said looking at his watch. "It's time to walk you home now Sakura told me that you should be at home around she could help you with your homework if you need any." I grabbed my books trying to stuff as many as I can into my backpack. After putting the backpack on, I grabbed my cane pushing myself up. As I did that I saw Lee pick up the rest of my books I wasn't able to fit inside my bag. He put the amount of money needed before leading me outside. The cold air hit my face bringing me out of the daze I was still in after hearing the story.

The walk home was very nice since Lee kept telling me stories about his life as a cold air kept me from becoming paralyzed once again which I was very thankful for. I don't want him to think that I am more of a freak than I already was.

"I hear that Uchiha is going to be the one teaching you," Lee stated out of nowhere. "I think it would be a good fit for might get a little forceful knowing 's only there to help plus Sakura would put him in his place if he goes too far." I laughed at the truthfulness of his statement. Sakura would do that in a heartbeat.

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Me: Hey guys! If you have any ideas for this story please let me know. I don't know why but I have this blank spot in my head. I can't think of anything for any of my stories which is the first. I am just luckily I got through this scene but it still doesn't seem that good to me. I need ideas! Please help me! I don't want to be in this place forever! I need it progress, I know where I want to end up and have ideas for later on in the story but not now besides training for the next chapter. So please IM me with your ideas! Anyways please review NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


	9. Fifteen Steps

**Me: Hey guys! This is it, I am finally going to have some character development! Just you watch! I am not going to give up on this story. I am just getting started for crying out loud! So without further ado please enjoy this brand new chapter of Petals of Memories! WARNING IT IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT IS VERY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE DON'T BLOW ME OFF BECAUSE OF THIS!**

Luna's P.O.V that night...

Looking inside of the training room I could see the things I have used for the past month. Mostly the two rails by the window being lit by the moonlight. Walking over only hearing the sound of my cane I reached the light wood rails. Dropping my cane I grabbed hold of the two rails. My legs started giving out on me the instance I didn't have that support. I pushed myself up just like I always did bringing me back to the standing position I need to be in. I breathed in and out looking at the fifteen feet I need to take to get to the end which I haven't been able to do yet. My heart started pounding so hard I could hear the beats in my ears. I took one step with my arm following it on the rail. _One step down, fourteen to go._ Step after step I slowly took feeling the energy drain out of me. It started to become hard to breath after the fifth like always. _I do not give the cane as much credit as I should._ I thought as I kept moving until I got to the eighth. I fell down to my knees still holding the rails. My white hair fell down caressing my face as it fell to hang in the air. I pulled myself back up almost slipping in the process. I didn't move as I heard the door squeak open.

"Luna," Sakura tiredly started. "It's past one in the morning. Let's get you back to bed." She moved over to me like she does sometimes when she thinks I can't push harder than I am. I look over to the seven steps I need to take. _You still need to work hard though to get everything working again_, Rock Lee's words echoed through my head making a feeling of determination flow through my body. My body felt like it became stronger, lighter, and like it was on fire all at once.

"No," Sakura's footsteps stopped suddenly. A breathtaking silence filled up the room for just a moment.

"What?"

"I...I said no." I replied once again shocking myself and her. "I don't...I don't want to burden everyone. I am..going to finish this tonight." There were no footsteps only the feeling of her caring eyes studying me as I took my next step. The fire in my body grew hotter.

"Your body can't handle this yet. Just wait."

"I'm fine," Another step. Another. And another. Just as predicted the fire in my body raged yet my determination that flowed through my body helped me. It helped push the pain aside.

Sakura's P.O.V

I held my breath watching the white haired girl slowly walk like it was life or death. Her cane laid down on the floor right below the window like it was a bad memory being left behind. Luna took her steps very precisely. I don't know if you would call it steps it was more like her lifting her foot less than a inch off the ground. It surprised me how determined she is right now The fire in her eyes reminds me of Lee when he was pushing Tsunade to do the surgery.

Luna's soft steps echoed throughout the room louder than the actual steps. It seemed like forever before she reached the end of the rails. She stopped and looked down at her feet in disbelief. I couldn't see her face due to the snow white hair that shined in the moonlight blocking my view. At first nothing happened till she fell into the same position I saw her in when I walked in. hands squeezing the wooden rails and her collapsed onto the floor. I rushed over hoping that she is okay. I kneeled down to look at her face.

It shocked me to see that besides pain her face is the purest smile I have seen her have since I met her a month ago. Luna looked up at me with tears flooding out of her eyes going down of her cheeks. Tears of joy? I didn't know.

"I did it." Was the only thing she could say before she collapsed on my lap catching her breath. _Her voice is so angelic. It wouldn't shock me if that's who she really is. An angel who was at the wrong place at the wrong time._

**Me: I hoped you guys loved this chapter as much as I did. And you see this? CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT DUDE! Finally I am getting somewhere. And just to make sure you guys don't get the wrong idea on the ending. Luna didn't pass out she just collapsed. Okay? Okay. Anyways please review and NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! Things are going to pick up soon I promise. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


	10. Training and Mission

**Me: hey guys! It's so good to be writing again. I am so sorry that I haven't done any writing in a while but I am going to force myself to. What is going to happen now because I am FINALLY going to be getting a break from what I've been doing is I will be posting a chapter every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday depending if I don't do it on Saturday. Now why am I going to do this? Because I love you guys, I love writing, and I really miss it. Plus you guys are so patient it's awesome. Anyway...please enjoy the next chapter. I don't own Naruto.**

"Yesterday was a very youthful and enjoyable time, Ms. Luna." Rock Lee stated as we stood in the hallway. I couldn't help to be amazed at how much his determination has helped me with my own problem. If it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have been able to meet my goal last night.

"Me...too," I forced out making the strange boy freak out. I couldn't hold back my chuckle as he pointed at me with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Your voice is so majestic!" He yelled before he grabbed my hand and leaned very close to my face. Out of reflex my body automatically tensed up and I leaned back hoping to breathe anything besides his breath. It's not that he has bad breath but the point stands. "Would you consider being my girlfriend, Ms. Luna? I promise you that I will be the most loyal companion." I couldn't speak nor did I have time to because not long after he finished Tenten pulled him off of me.

"Stop scaring the poor girl," She yelled before dragging him away. "One of these days you are going to get your ass kicked." As she dragged him away I finally let go of the breath I held in when he was close to me. A feeling of relief spread throughout my body for finally having a moment to myself.

"Hn." Or that's what I thought. I turned to see the voice was from none other than Sasuke Uchiha standing next to me. I didn't realize how quiet he was till now but then again I shouldn't be because he is a leaf were trained to sneak up on people. "You found your voice."

"Y-yes." We stood there in the semi crowded hallway not saying anything. Though it didn't feel like we were surrounded by people. It felt like the whole room was empty besides the two of us which doesn't seem to bother me. I studied Sasuke even though he never looks any different from when I've seen him before. It's interesting that he has much many unique characters around him yet he always has a stoic look on his face. Hearing stories from Sakura, he seemed to be like that even as a child.

"Don't stand there gawking at me in the middle of the hallway. It's annoying." He commanded pushing on my back I stumbled before getting back at a decent walking pace with Sasuke continuing to walk next to me. "Do you remember anything?"

"No...I-I've been t-trying." I said when we got to the classroom door. Sasuke put his arm across the door blocking my path for some reason. His eyes narrow making them look more vicious than before and a sneer swept across his face.

"Try harder." Was the only thing he said before he put his arm down and walked into the classroom leaving me stunned. _What just happened?_

After school…

"Luna," Sakura started clearly concerned as we walked towards the hospital. "Are you okay? You are walking a lot slower than usual." She was correct. My first day training with Sasuke was him teaching me how to properly throw a kunai. It was difficult since the hand I am dominate with is being taken up by holding my cane. I tried using my left hand to hold my support but I kept falling off balance. Then after he gave up on throwing kunai we went into the physical therapy room where he pushed me harder than I push myself. It feels like every bone in my body is ten times the weight that it usually is. All of this is why I am dreading ever training with Sasuke and walking very slowly. Yet I didn't want him to get into trouble with Sakura for pushing me too much knowing how she forms her punishments. If I told Sakura anything, I am also sure Sasuke will punish me for it later anyway. It wouldn't accomplish anything. So all I did was nod my head hoping she would believe me. She didn't looked convinced but didn't say anything further.

Once we reached the hospital we followed the same old routine. The people that work there know me very well due to my every week to get a check up along with C.A.T scans since I faint so often. Now with my new voice she has decided to put me under hypnosis to see if I could bury my memories somewhere. That's why we are on our trip to the hospital today. I don't know if I want my memories to resurface or not. If something was that terrible to make me lose my memory, would I truly want to remember? We walked over saying hi to Amaya, the receptionist, before we walked straight into the regular check up room. It didn't take a minute for Tsunade to come into the room with a soft smile on her face and a clipboard.

"Hello Luna," Tsunade said happily.

"H...hi." I mumbled. I could speak in a decent tone yet Tsunade intimidates me enough to where I can't help but be shy. Yet even with that her smile grew bigger.

"I see Sakura was right about you able to speak after all. That is excellent news. Now that you are able to speak we are now going to proceed with the hypnosis treatment. There is no pain involved with the the procedure what-so-ever. You are going to be in a deep slumber and what is going to happen is the memories are going to keep flooding back. Hopefully you will remember who you are." _But I like my life here._

"Hope..fully." I lied giving her a small smile.

Sasuke's P.O.V later on that night…

"So who's the Princess that's missing?" I asked Shikamaru looking at the photo of the missing woman. She doesn't look too repulsing with wavy hair as black as coal that flowed a little past her shoulder blades, odd lavender eyes, and wearing a traditional olive green ball gown with frills on the sleeves. The green material went a little past the knees with white material finishing up the bottom of the dress. It was a picture of the perfect princess. We are sitting at one of the abandoned training grounds. Shikamaru asked me here today to talk in secret. We mostly have been talking about the same thing which is the attack on the village a month ago.

"What is there to say," Shikamaru yawned. "She's liked throughout her country with suitors at her beckon call. Parents died in assassination and her grandparents died in the most recent attempt so now she is supposed to be queen. Right now the advisor of the recent king and queen is taking over. They are being protected by the sand village at the moment. Other than that there is no real information about her."

"So what do they expect us to do besides find the girl?"

"As far as I know, we find her then we have to protect her until the coronation is over. That being said they told me that they are giving us a time frame of six months to find her before they pick the next person in line. But still it will be better that we find the girl now rather than later so the village would be less vulnerable. The assistant can't take all the responsibility for long. This is such a drag." He scratched the back of his head leaning back on the wooden pole. He stared off into the sky with a dazed look on his face.

"Why don't we just use Kiba to find her? It would save us a lot of time." Shikamaru crossed his arms looking back at me.

"We already tried that but her trail was lost not far into the forest. It seems like she has completely disappeared."

Luna's P.O.V three weeks later…

"Harder!" Sasuke yelled. "It seems like you aren't even trying to hurt me." I threw another punch aiming for his face which he easily dodged then grabbed it. It took less than a second for him to toss me over his shoulder and throw me onto the ground. I didn't move from the spot because my body feels like it's on fire. I can barely breath. I moved my head upward seeing Sasuke walking away from me not looking like he broke a sweat at all. "If you don't want to hurt or even kill me than it's useless to even train you." _He doesn't believe in me._ Determination filled my body pushing the pain away once again just like when I made the fifteen steps. As the pain faded away I was able to finally able to stand up turning to the raven haired boy.

"Dont..give up...on me" I said in between breaths. He stopped turning his head just the slightest allowing me to see one of his dark eyes. "I am stronger than you may think Uchiha-san."

"Hn. Class is over." Was all he said before he walked away. I stood there a little stunned because for just a slight moment I thought I heard some happiness in his voice. Hearing that I may have made him proud automatically made me smile. I walked over grabbing my backpack before walking over to the girl's locker room. It's been about a week since I've stopped walking with the cane. Having practice with Sasuke, who pushes me to my ultimate limit, has been really helping me. Now it feels like I am finally getting a normal life. Well as normal as a girl with no memory could get. I walked into the locker room seeing the girls already changed back into their uniforms. No one here ever takes a shower after gym class since we never really have time to. Everyone is used to the smell now.

"Hi Luna," Hinata said waiting for me like always. "How was training?"

"Good." I said giving her a smile as I changed into my black dress. I took in a deep breath after waving goodbye to everyone. I ran all the way to the Hokage Tower as fast as I could. A smile spread across my face every step of the way there. Why was I running to the Hokage's office? Because today is my first official mission as a Leaf Village ninja. It is a short time span since I've started but they think that I might be valuable for some reason. Once I got to the door leading into my future I stopped catching my breath. _This is it. All the training with Sakura and Sasuke is finally going to pay off._ I stood there for what seemed like forever yet I knew it was only for a second. I opened the door to see the two people who trained me along with Naruto standing in front of the desk that the blonde woman sat behind. Her face was serious with her hands entwined in front of her mouth to where I can't make out her expression.

"Hello," Tsunade said calmly. I could tell she was trying to hide how hard the mission is going to be.

"Come stand next to us," Sakura demanded. I nodded following her instructions standing next to Naruto.

"Now that everyone is here," Tsunade started. "This is a search mission. You will be looking for Princess Luna from the attack two months ago."

**Me: Hey everyone, I am sorry it's been so long but I think this is a good chapter since you aren't reading the same thing over again. Now we are going to get into some really interesting crap. So stay tune for what is going on next chapter which should be up by Wednesday. I love you guys! Please review! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU!**


	11. Talk and Angelic

**Me: Hi everyone to the next chapter of what I like to call: Petals of Memories! I hoped you liked the last chapter! I don't own Naruto!**

The trip so far was completely boring due to the amount of silence the group has; the only noises right now is coming Naruto daring us to try to catch up to him. I can tell that Sakura has given up on yelling at him since her head is down and she is mumbling to herself. Staying with Sakura for all this time I have studied her moods so I wouldn't get her too angry. Yet when I try to study Sasuke's features they stay as stoic as ever. It frustrating that I can't tell what he's thinking after spending the past few weeks training under him. His eyes stayed focused on the road ahead of us, clearly ignoring his best friend's antics. I studied as Sakura walked over to him whispering something in his ear. _I wonder what she's telling him or if he actually listens to her._ They only were like that for a moment before they separated with Sakura clearly frustrated. She stopped to let me catch up to her, even though I was only a few feet behind, giving me her forced smile.

"Sakura," I started softly as we started walking next to each other. Sasuke decided to catch up to Naruto leaving the two of us alone. Even though they were far away from us I didn't want them to overhear our conversation. "Has Sasuke always been so…."

"Acting like he has a pole stuck up his ass?" Sakura asked jokingly. She gave me a wink the same time she started laughing. "That's pretty much the way he's always been. Why do you ask?" Truth be told, I don't know why I suddenly was curious even after almost two months of knowing him. This is the first time I thought of asking anything about my teacher. So why now?

"He doesn't seem to like anyone yet he has a lot of friends. I was just curious." She nodded understandingly looking over to her two teammates. The boys, mostly Naruto, were arguing about something as they waited for us to catch up.

"He...he has a troubled past that a lot of us can sort of relate to in different ways." I looked at the pink haired girl curious at what she meant by that.

Sasuke's P.O.V:

I can tell she's staring at me. That's what she always does for some unknown reason when she thinks I'm not paying attention. I couldn't pay attention to that after what Tsunade said the Princess's name was. Something didn't feel right. Is it just a coincidence that Luna was given the same name as the Princess. Even though I was the one who wrote it at the time, it was just the first thing that popped into my head. Sakura practically begged me to participate in her annoying game. It's also curious that the same day the Princess went missing this girl shows up without any memory. But they can't be the same person, can they? Of course not! They looked completely different. Then again it could be a clever disguise. _Either way I must focus at the mission at hand before I go make wild accusations about some girl._

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered startling me a bit. I never show it the her though or the dobe will never let me live it down. "I'm a little worried about bringing Luna on the mission with us."

"What do you want me to do about it? You should have brought it up to the Hokage." I replied coldly. Hearing Sakura's complaints always seem to give me the biggest headache. Of the two other people here she decided to talk to the one person who doesn't give a crap.

"I already tried once I found out she was going on the mission with us. Bringing her back to this place might make her condition even worse than it already is. We don't want the memories to be more suppressed. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Hn." She sighed giving up on her quest to annoy me before stopping for the other girl. Knowing Sakura would want to talk to Luna alone, I sped up to where Naruto stood about a thousand feet ahead. He waved his arms like a maniac. He chuckled when I reached him before noticing that the girls were still missing. He looked behind me disappointingly.

"Man," Naruto complained "Why does Luna always have to talk to Sakura-chan? I haven't gotten to chance to get to know her yet. Even you know her better than I do teme."

"She's scared of you dobe." I stated knowing how terrified Naruto made her when they first met. They do hang out sometimes but she is still very reserved around him. Naruto gave me a death glare at the comment. For some reason he always thinks I am trying to insult him when I'm just telling him the truth. Annoying.

"What is there to be afraid of?" He yelled with venom in his voice. "I am awesome! And unlike you I act like a normal human being with a good personality. I'm going to be the next Hokage, so that means that everyone has to like me."

"No it doesn't dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Is something the matter?" A soft angelic voice asked. _Angelic? Did I really just think that?_ Turning around I noticed what Luna picked out for her ninja attire. Instead of her usual girlish style she is wearing a red tank top underneath a black crop top, black short with red ribbons flowing at the bottom, black knee high socks covered her long legs, and the usual ninja shoes completed the outfit. Her hair was separated into two pigtails that went a little past her chest. Naruto obviously liked her outfit as his face was consumed by a blush making him look like a cherry. He did that when we first set off as well making me realize that he may want to know Luna for different reasons than he said.

"N-no," Naruto stuttered waving it off like it was nothing. "We were just thinking of making camp here since it is your first mission. We don't want to overstrain you." Luna seemed to have bought it as her face turned even more worried then it already was.

"You don't have to stop because of me. I feel fine. I-" Before she could say another word Sakura put her hand on her shoulder making Luna stop in her tracks.

"I think resting would be a great idea." Sakura said calmly giving the white haired girl a smile that seemed to relax her. "You might not want to admit that you're tired but you have been starting to walk a little slower. We should set up camp for the night." Luna sighed defeated. She walked away taking off her backpack.

Third person P.O.V later that night…

Luna sat up from her sleeping bag looking around. The light from the campfire illuminated everyone's sleeping faces. No one thought of taking watch since nothing dangerous is supposed to come till after they find the missing woman. She silently got out of her bed and walked into the forest. It was only a matter of minutes before she reached a cliff showing her the full moon. She went to the closest tree and sat there with her arms wrapped around her legs as she looked up at the sky.

_I wonder if I will meet anyone who remembers me tomorrow._ She thought to herself. She wanted to act strong in front of the others. Like she didn't mind that she didn't remember who she was before all of this happened. At first she couldn't help but let the emotions show since the memories invaded her mind at inopportune moments. After the incident in the gym she told herself that what happened to her will never happen again.

Yet when the rare moment came that she was alone, all she did was cry. Even though she doesn't know if she wants to remember who she was, to remember the tragedy, to remember the reason why she lost her memory, she felt lost in the world. Everyone looked at her with pity. Everyone except...

"It's too dangerous for you to leave the group," a dark voice came from behind her. She turned seeing Sasuke walking out from behind the tree she's sitting at. To be honest he scared her when he looked at her. It is something about his eyes that made her skin crawl in fright. She wish she knew why after seeing many girls swoon over them. In her eyes, she thought Sasuke was good looking in a mysterious way. She just didn't like his snarky attitude towards everyone. But after talking to Sakura, she knew exactly why he was like that.

"I couldn't sleep," she lied. Sasuke knew she was lying by the hesitation in her voice. He didn't press on further but stood there. He knew she was still afraid of him in some ways so he hoped to use it to his advantage. Yet she just sat there shrugging him off. Her eyes went back to looking at the moon with her head softly hitting the tree with her head.

"Why couldn't you stay in your bed?" She shrugged once again.

"I don't know. My feet just lead me to where I could view the moon the best whenever I need to be alone. I guess that's what happens when you have a name like mine...even if it is a fake name." Sasuke was silent once again looking up at the moon with her. He didn't notice the girl stopped looking at it but instead looked over at her arms. Her mind went back to the earlier conversation with Sakura "I hope you don't mind me asking this Sasuke. Why didn't you try to move on after your clan's death?"

**Me: I wanted to write more but it will be in the next chapter. Hope you guys liked this one. Please review! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! Love you guys!**


	12. Off to a Rough Start

**Me: Hey guys! I'm trying really hard to keep up with the schedule I laid out for myself so please bare with me. Anyways I hope you liked the last chapter 'cause here's another one for ya! I don't own Naruto! OH! BEFORE I FORGET! Please visit Tessela's profile and go to her forum/community! This is for Naruto fans and it has writing competitions and so much more. They are really cool so DO IT!**

Sasuke's eyes harden at the mention of the tragedy. He couldn't contemplate how Luna knew such a thing when he knew for a fact that he didn't tell her. No one had the right to tell anyone about his history. Who ever told her, they were going to pay.

Luna saw the change in him as soon as the words exited her mouth. She knew that she probably shouldn't ask him. She didn't know what made her ask Sasuke such a personal thing especially because he would probably punish Sakura for telling her. Luna has seen this expression before when a girl named Karin said something to make him mad. She saw how his old team was frightened of it but when she had him turn to her...

"I'm not afraid of you, Sasuke." Luna stated surprising the said man. Everyone was afraid when he used his best glare, even Sakura. "The villagers told me about you turning into a rouge ninja a few years ago."

"Where they the one who told you?" Sasuke asked coldly. _I will get the name of the person out of her one way or another._ Luna, who has stayed emotionless, only shook her head.

"I'm not going to tell you who told me about your all the stories about you, I know exactly what you would do to the person." Sasuke kneeled to her height staring into her black eyes trying to find a twitch of something along the lines of fear. What he found was getting entranced by how her eyes glowed in the moonlight. _Seriously? Glowing?_ Little did he know that even though Luna was trying to hold herself together because of the sudden flashbacks, like usual when she looked in his eyes, she was getting entranced by his as well.

"Since you seem to know so much about me, then you must know how far I am willing to go to get the information I want." He threatened. Without warning, Luna's hand reached up, and poked his forehead with two of her fingers.

"Do your worse Sensei. Now we can stay like this for the rest of the night or you can answer my question. Why couldn't you move on after your clan's massacre?" A deathly silence eloped them, with the only noise coming from the wind and Naruto's distant snoring. Sasuke leaned in towards Luna surprising her. He went straight past her face, stopping inches away from her ear. Her body froze in shock at the sudden movement from him.

"Annoying." Her eyes widened. Frustrated she pushed him away from her making him hit a tree only two feet away. She stood up blocking the moon from Sasuke's eyes.

"You're the one that's annoying! I don't know how you are able to keep your friends when all you do is put them down. Maybe instead of focusing all of your energy on revenge, you could use some of it on being a decent person." He couldn't get a word in because she walked away towards the campsite.

Sakura's P.O.V

I don't know what happened over the course of the six hours that I was asleep. All I know is that something pissed off Luna on her late night moon gazing trips. It didn't matter now cause we are getting close to village.

"You all know who were are looking for," I stated as we took a quick break. Just in case I put the photo of the woman in the middle to the four of us. "Keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious. The village is counting us to retrieve her before any other enemy village hears of her disappearance."

"Do you remember anything about the village layout?" Naruto asked Luna. _He's asking the right questions for once._ Sadly the girl shook her head after a moment of heavy concentration.

"It's alright. When we get to the village we will be meeting the local ninja that will be helping out with the search. Unfortunately we won't be able to meet the village advisor for a few-"

"LOOK OUT!" Luna yelled pushing me to the ground. After hitting the ground I looked over to where I sat before where four kunai stood on the ground. Automatically Sasuke and Naruto jumped in front of us with a kunai out. Luna jumped up following their suit. If I had to pick out who she was before we met, I bet she was a ninja. She seems very natural when in a situation like we are in now.

Two ninjas wearing all black wish masks over their faces jumped out of the bushes. They rushed over to us as quick as the wind. It only took a second for them to appear before the boys, clashing their kunais against each other. Naruto slashed at his opponent who easily dodged then counter attacked with throwing ninja stars. As Naruto was dodging the ninja stars the enemy slammed their hands on the ground. The ground shook like an earthquake before tree roots wrapped around Naruto's body.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled trying to break free. Luna ran up to the opponent as quickly as they did to us before. Once she was a foot away she kicked their chin then spin kicked their stomach. The person fell to the ground hard. "Go Luna!"

I looked over to Sasuke's battle, which seemed to be going a little better than what Naruto achieved. The two ninja seemed to be equally matched as they didn't land a hit on each other. I stood up from my spot straightening up my gloves. Sasuke noticed my sudden movement, giving me an acknowledging look. I sent chakra into my fist before slamming it on the ground, It took less than a second for the ground around us to break up into hundreds of pieces. Sasuke's enemy was too stunned which gave Sasuke the opportunity to knock the guy down and held his kunai to his neck.

"Move or die." Sasuke suggested. I looked over seeing Luna had already knocked her opponent unconcious. We all ran over to where Sasuke was.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same question. You will not attack our village again." A feminine voice said sounding like a cat ready to make their next attack. After she stated that she wrapped her legs around Sasuke, flipping him over to the ground, then gracefully standing up acting as if she wasn't just in a fight. She took off the mask revealing a girl with short ink black hair that went to her shoulders. "The name is Sarada. Who are you?"

**Me: Hey guys! I am so sorry the chapter is short but the next one is going to be longer. I promise! It's just the short time frame I put on myself with finishing some work I've been doing. But I am getting time off so I should be posting some more chapters. And who realized that Sadara is Sasuke and Sakura's child in the show? She isn't in this story. I thought it would be funny if I put it in there. Hope you at least enjoyed this first...kind of fight! Please review! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


	13. Trouble and Prince

**Me: Hello! I started writing this earlier so I can get it up in time and also make it longer. Thanks for those who are sticking around to read my stories. I know that this one seems to drag on. I promise you that things are going to get really interesting soon. Don't give up on me yet! So anyways, here's the next chapter! I don't own Naruto.**

"We don't need any help," Sadara stated as we sat in her dining room. After we explained to her who we were, she reluctantly brought us here. Her partner, Inojin, is now resting after I patched him up not long after we arrived. He doesn't have any major injuries, use some bruising on his ribs. Sadara seems to be lucky as she doesn't have ny injuries at all with her fight with Sasuke.

"Our mission is to help your village look for the Princess," I stated once again. "The more people who are looking for her, the chances of finding her will be better. Seeing as you and your friend were guarding the village, I would assume that you are waiting for the other villages to attack." Sadara looked down at her cup of tea with what seems to be tears forming in her eyes.

"That's impossible."

"Why?" Luna asked speaking for the first time since we've got here. "Like Sakura said, the chances will be greatly improved with us looking for-"

"It's impossible because she's probably dead already!" Sadara interrupted glaring at Luna. After a moment the girl took in a deep breath before looking at her cup once again. The look she had in her eyes seems to be one of regret. "I was one of the ninja that was assigned to keep the Princess protected at all costs. She just reached the temple when the first explosion happened. Seven ninja covered in black cloaks with red clouds on them rushed over to us, trying to capture the Princess. I was fighting Sasuke and didn't realize the Princess had disappeared without a trace. Then just as Sasuke started fighting me, he disappeared. I only assumed that he found her and took her away." My eyes opened wide as she said Sasuke was apart of the attack force. I looked over at him seeing the same look of surprise as I have on his face. Luna and Naruto looked disbelieved at him while Sadara shot him a death glare. "I will never believe that you weren't the person who attack the village."

"I'm not." Sasuke plainly said making the girl more angry than she already was. She slammed her hands onto the table.

"I saw your eyes! They called him Uchiha! It can't possibly be a coincidence that the guy who attacked me had the same similarities as you."

"Excuse me," Luna started making Sadara glare at her once again. Luna's face didn't have the look of disbelief anymore, instead she looked very calm. "If Sasuke was truly the one who attacked you then why would he come back to find the Princess? Surely you should realize that it would be unreasonable for him to come back when you heard his last name and saw his eyes." Sadara's glare softened realizing that Luna was right. Sasuke knew better than to come back after something like that would happen after being a rogue ninja for years.

"So who was the one who attacked us?" _That's a good question. It's obviously the Akatsuki who were behind everything but it couldn't have possibly be Itachi. Could it?_ I looked over at Sasuke who clearly was thinking to himself as well as everyone else.

"We will figure out who did this. But in the meantime, since a lot of people may think Sasuke was apart of the attack, we will need to put a disguise on him." Sasuke looked over at me clearly pissed off.

Luna's P.O.V

Walking through town made me very emotional. They were still rebuilding all the buildings that were destroyed, kids and adults lived in the streets looking like they haven't ate in a very long time, and cries filled the air of the ones who lost someone. The scene was so heart breaking, I almost let my tears fall from my eyes. Yet I kept them in knowing that the last thing these people needed was another person crying.

My mission while the others are searching with the other ninjas is helping out in any way I can. I walked over to a dismay shelter. I opened the door seeing even more people covered in dirt and rags. The air in the shelter is suffocating with the amount of people trying to find a open spot to sit at.

"May I help you," A voice asked. I turned around seeing a boy with long blonde hair covering his right eye, his left eye is a strange violet color, wearing a violet tank top, brown pants, and ninja shoes. He held a clipboard with a long schedule. A name, after I observed him for a moment, flashed through my head.

"Koji," I muttered. He raised his eyebrow confused. I was confused myself knowing I have never met this person before….at least that I can't remember.

"It's actually Prince Koji, ma'am. Now it's rude for you to know my name when you haven't given me yours. Who are you?" He asked bringing me out of my daze. I mentally slapped myself after realizing I embarrassed myself infront of a Prince. Not only that but a cute one as well.

"My name is Luna, I'm a ninja from the Leaf Village hired to help you in anyway that I can." I explained. "I am very sorry for my earlier outburst Prince Koji." He gave me a soft smile after looking at his clipboard. It didn't take a second after he smile for me feeling my heart racing.

"It's quite alright. I lost track of how long it would be for the ninja we hired to arrive here with everything going on. Is there anything in particular you would like to work on?"

"N-no. I will be happy with whatever job you give me."

"Please follow me." He started walking away not saying another word. I followed him blindly, not taking my eyes off of him. Prince Koji doesn't look or talk like any prince from the stories I've read. I would think that a Prince would wear something like a kimono or something official like that. Yet what he is wearing now makes him look just like every other person I've seen so far. The way that he talks and walk does make it seem that he has higher status than everyone else but he doesn't seem to want to flaunt it. The way that he acts like everyone else is amazingly adorable, _I can't let my emotions get involved with the mission. Besides if he is royalty he may know something about the girl._

"Did you know her? The Princess I mean." I asked out of the blue. He didn't seemed phased by it at all, probably because he thought I would ask it at one point or another.

"Yes, in fact we have been betrothed to each other since we were little kids." My heart ached at that statement, it feels like my breath has been sucked out of my body. "We have been good friends for a very long time, but she didn't like me when we first met. She told me that if we were to be married then she would forfeit the crown right there. It took me a while to convince her that I wasn't as bad as she thought I was."

"Do you think she is okay?"

"Yes," He stated after a moment of hesitation."I like to believe that she is okay. Everyone keeps telling me that she's probably already dead since she disappeared without a trace. I don't think that she was taken. She especially wouldn't be taken away without a fight." A smile spread across my face.

"I think that it's very nice that you think so optimistic. I promise you we will find you fiance and bring her back to you." He looked over to me shocked. He gave me a big smile after a moment. I get the feeling that he doesn't smile that often because the smile seemed so pure. That was then I notice that we stopped walking. I looked around seeing that we reached a room filled with immense amount of children leaning on each other. "What's this place?"

"These are all the children who lost their families during the attack. Unfortunately we can't find homes for them yet due to all the construction still going on." Koji stated with his face turning back serious. "I try to stay with them as much as possible but I have other people to take care of. Now that you're here we finally have someone who can help them deal with everything." I looked at him confused.

"I am more than happy to help out with the children. Yet I was wondering why you chose me to do this out of everything?" He shrugged not taking his eyes off of the children, one in particular who was wiping tears off of a girl's face.

"I am not sure. I feel as though you too have lose something special to you."

"H...how did you know?" I asked shocked. _Am I truly that transparent?_

"It's just a feeling I have. May I ask what it is?"

"My memory," I said after a moment of hesitation. "I don't remember anything since before the attack. I was found by one of my teammates not far into the forest on the break of death." He stood there stoic as Sasuke.

"I hope you get your memories back soon."

**Me: Hey everyone! There's a little bit of foreshadowing in this so stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter. I promise that there will be some surprises tomorrow! Now please review! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys so much.**


	14. Prince, Trouble, and Tension

**Me: Hey guys! I'm just going to start the story today. I don't own Naruto.**

Luna's P.O.V

"Okay," Sakura said taking in a deep breath. "Tell me what happened again. I need to make sure that I have all the facts right before I can say anything." I flopped onto my bed. Sadara brought us to this hotel after their full day search that came up empty handed once again. Sakura and I are sharing a room together while the guys are staying in the room next to us.

"I went to the volunteer shelter," I repeated for what seemed to be the fifth time. "When I got there I ran into a guy and I knew his name before he said it. There are two problems with that though. One is that he didn't seem to know who I am. Second is that he is a prince and I don't know if I just know him from hearing his name before I lost my memory and the name came back once I saw him or if I met him before."

"Well if you met him before then he should know you. The best possibility is you did see his name in the newspaper. Somehow seeing his face triggered something in your brain to make you remember. The good news is there is a chance you may be regaining your memory." Sakura got up and walked over to her bed turning off the light in the process.

I sat there in the dark still wondering about the things that happened today. There were too many questions that I fear will never have an answer.

The next morning…

I woke up with blood curdling screaming coming out of the other room. I jumped up from my bed seeing Sakura was already rushing over to the door. I followed her lead going to the room where the screaming was coming from. Of course the room had to be the one where the boys were staying. The door was broken down with a few bodies, still alive, laid on the ground passed out. We ran in seeing people trying to attack Sasuke.

"Sakura," Naruto cried from somewhere in the mess of people. "Help us!" Without another second passing she rushed over trying to pry off the villagers away from her friends. I stood there frozen remembering what Sadara accused Sasuke of yesterday. _**I was fighting Sasuke and didn't realize the Princess had disappeared without a trace.**_ My eyes opened wide. Someone must had overheard her story and found out where we were staying. Shaking the thought out of my head, I decided to focus on the problem at hand. There had to be something for me to do to make everyone stop. I looked over at the desk seeing the photo of the Princess. _I haven't had that much practice of the transformation jutsu, but I don't think I have a choice right now._

Sakura's P.O.V

It seems like there is no end of the people trying to attack. All three of us tried not to hurt anyone as best as we can.

"What is going on here?" A striking voice came from behind us. Everyone stopped in their tracks turning around to see something no one thought would be here. Where Luna once was before stood the Princess that we spent so long looking for. It took me a second to realize that the Princess was wearing the same blue two piece pajamas that Luna was just moments ago making me realize what was going on.

"Princess Luna," A male villager called out shocked. All the villagers automatically kneeled down in her presence. "We are very happy to see you after so long. We started thinking the worst happened to you."

"So you thought that attacking innocent people would make things better? I thought that this land was one of peace yet I come back to only see I was wrong."

"Your Majesty," A woman spoke up "the man with the onyx eyes was there when the attack happened! We were only trying to avenge you."

"There are many men with onyx eyes so you don't know if this was him or not. If I was to perish I would expect no one to try to avenge me like this, it's a disgrace. Go back to your homes before I decide to have you all arrested for assault. Do not speak of this to anyone, not even each other until I give the official announcement that I have returned."

"We can't just sit here while this man may be the person who attacked you."

"I promise that there will be an investigation to prove whether or not he is guilty. Until there is any proof he will be under direct supervision of the ninja hired by Prince Koji."

"Exactly," another voice came from behind Luna. She visibly tightened up as a man walked in the room standing beside her. The description given to me earlier made it easy for me to realize that this is the same Prince Koji that was just mentioned. "Now do as the Princess says before you get into more trouble than you already have." Everyone nodded in defeat as they all stood up walking out of the room with their heads down. After the last person left Prince Koji looked at Luna with a unknowing expression. "You can change back now."

"Say what?" Naruto yelled. "You mean that this isn't the Princess?"

"Idiot." Sasuke and I said at the same time. As always the blonde was the last person to figure out what was going on until it's pointed out to him. Luna changed back to herself looking sheepish to the dark blonde man,

"How did you know it was me, Your Highness?" She asked bowing in respect. It suddenly dawned on me that we were in the presence of royalty. I bowed as quickly as I could giving myself a little bit of whiplash which didn't go unnoticed by the two.

"I'm so sorry to be rude," I stated. "We are the other ninja that you hired for the search." He held up his hand indicating that it was unnecessary for me to do that.

"You are all very lucky about this girl's quick thinking," Koji stated indicating to Luna. He turned to her with a serious look on his face. "Unfortunately, it is illegal for you to impersonate the Princess no matter what the circumstances are. Once the villagers figure out that you were only pretending to be her then it's not just your friend that they are going to go after. It will be your whole village."

"I'm very sorry that I caused this," Luna said bowing once again. "It was the only thing I could come up with that wouldn't cause anyone damage at the time. If I must go to jail then so be it."

"No!" I said making them turn to me shocked at my forwardness. "There has to be something else that we can do to make sure they don't realize she was lying. Once we find the Princess we can let her know what was happened so she can play it off."

"That's impossible. Princess Luna may be many things, but an actress is not one of them. It won't take long for people to realize what was going on."

"You still didn't answer my question." Luna recalled. "How did you know I wasn't the real Princess? I know that my jutsu isn't the best since I just started, but I thought I did a good job with it." He looked at her once again with a plain expression as he tugged on her pajama sleeve.

"No princess would be caught wearing something like this. Not only that, but she has a calm way with talking to her subjects."

"Even when people are in danger?" Sasuke asked.

"She believes that people in times of danger need to have someone who is staying calm. It's always been the way she went in dealing with everything. I'm sorry that I have to do this, but you all need to go to the palace so the advisor can determine what to do with you. Go to the palace tomorrow at twelve."

"Why not now?"

"He's been on a business trip since last week which is why I have been in charge. Yet he has told me that I am not given permission to give out any punishments. I must be going now. Don't forget to be at the palace at twelve tomorrow." That's when he left leaving us knowing of our fates. Luna didn't look at us, but walked away just like the villagers did beforehand.

Not long afterward third person P.O.V

Sasuke looked over at the clock just like he has been for the past ten minutes. It's been an hour since Luna locked herself in their room not even letting Sakura in. She's blocked the door with one of the chairs which would be easy for Sakura to break. She decided against it to let Luna cope with what happened.

Sasuke got up from where he sat and climbed out the window. He knew that she wouldn't think of blocking the window so it should be easy sneaking in. He grabbed the pipes, sliding over casually as he reached her room. He looked through the window seeing the girl curled up in her comforter. He jiggled the window until the lock came loose then hopped inside. Luna hearing all of this sat up to see the raven haired boy.

"Sasuke," She said breathy. Her once neat white hair is now tangled and her face is red and puffy from crying.

"Stop crying." She chuckled knowing he would say something so insensitive.

"Well I think I deserve to be upset since I might be getting us thrown in jail and giving this place reason to attack the Leaf Village."

"We don't know if you are going to jail." He stated leaning on the door.

"Did you seriously not hear the Prince? Or did you zone out the part where I committed a serious crime?" Sasuke stormed over to Luna. He knew she was right that she committed a serious crime but he wouldn't allow her to go to jail. She did it to save them from the villagers. She had no other options at that point, so why was she beating herself up about it? Surely the advisor would understand what happened. Right?

"We have a mission. That's the only thing you should be worried about right now." Luna flopped over on the bed again hiding herself under the comforter. She just wanted to be alone for a while. Was that too much to ask? Sasuke got irritated at her childlike nature. This is the last thing he needed to deal with right now. He pulled the comforter away in one pull. Luna felt her anger boil up feeling cold hit her body after he pulled her blanket off. She jumped up trying to reach it which in turn made her fall off the bed. Sasuke realized her miscalculation, dropping what he was holding and caught her. Yet when he did he ended up falling on the ground as well.

Now they were both laying on the ground with Sasuke on top of Luna. His long bangs softly caressing the top of her forehead which sent chills down her spine. Both of them didn't know what to do. They stayed in that position too stunned with what just happened as they stared into each others eyes. For once Luna wasn't afraid looking into his eyes. She saw all the pain he went through to get to this point in his life.

Sasuke looked into her eyes surprised at the loving expression she had. He expected that she would have the same emptiness that he always saw in her. He didn't know what to think of her. She isn't afraid of him like everyone else, she wasn't a fangirl, she was just a normal girl. A girl who lost all of her memories. He hopped up realizing what was going to happen if he stayed down there any longer than he had to.

"Get ready to go. We have a mission to complete." He said before walking to the door, throwing the chair to the side, and walking out leaving Luna dumbfounded on the ground.

"Okay?" Luna said really confused about what just happened. Sakura ran in noticing that the door was open seeing her friend lying the ground.

"Luna? What are you doing on the ground?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea." Luna said truthfully.

**Me: Hey guys! Hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks to my best friend Lauren with helping me when I got stuck on this chapter. Now next chapter is going to have some twists so stay tuned for Wednesday's chapter. What is going to happen to Luna? Is she going to jail? Is Sasuke going to live through the story with the villagers hating his guts? And what's with the tension? Find out soon! PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


	15. Old Memories Returned, New Memories Lost

**Me: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the late update, there just seems to be so much going on right now. To tell you the truth for the past three to four months I've been recovering from a concussion so my thought process isn't the best. And to the people who are thinking right now 'doesn't it only take a few weeks to recover from a concussion?' The answer is yes. But not long after my concussion I was diagnosed with Post Concussion Syndrome which in short is just the symptoms of the concussion stay with me for a long amount of time. Search it up, it's a real thing.**

**Besides that I've been getting a lot of amazing ideas of some SasuSaku stories (I promise not to make that many OCs. I'm trying to get out of that habit)! So keep an eye out for a lot more Naruto stories coming from me! Here's the new chapter! I don't own Naruto!**

"Luna-chan," the little kids called out as they rushed over towards me. I kneeled down giving them all a quick hug.

"Hi everyone," I replied forcing a smile on my face. The events of last night still haunt me. I can't seem to find a way to push those memories out of my head. Irony is truly cruel. "I brought you all some friends of mine today." They all cheered before my team walked through the door. The children's faces turned from excited to fearful as they examine the three, mostly Sasuke.

"You're the one who kidnapped the Princess!" one of the boys yelled pointing to the raven haired boy.

"You attacked our village!"

"You shouldn't be here!"

"Everyone!" I cried standing up silencing the children. I raised my hands up blocking the view of the others so their focus would only be on myself. "Sasuke is not the person who attacked. He saved my life. Now does that sound like a blood-thirsty killer to you?"

"But Luna-chan-" the first boy started. I walked into the middle of them looking around at the innocent faces. I could see where they were coming from. There's no way I could be truly angry with them after all they have been through.

"No buts from any of you. You can't judge someone only because of their appearance, it just takes the fun out of getting to know them. Plus it takes up too much energy if you think about it." They look like they didn't believe me but didn't say anything more. "I think I have an idea, how about instead of reading like we did yesterday, we can paint."

"Yeah," they cheered rushing over to the art supplies. I smiled at their enthusiasm as I stood up from my spot.

"Luna, you are great with kids!" Naruto exclaimed rushing over to the kids afterwards. Sakura and Sasuke followed not long after him leaving me all alone to watch. _Yeah. I guess I am._

We sat there for a couple hours with the kids as they had fun painting. They went from landscapes to picture of their friends. Sakura seems to do very well with kids as well, probably because she works at the hospital whenever she can.

Naruto was having fun talking to some of the boys. I wouldn't really call it talking since they were mostly going back and forth about how obnoxiously loud he is. I couldn't hold back my laughter when the argument first started.

And sitting back in the corner is the lonesome Sasuke. No one really went near him since they thought he attacked the village, but I don't think he minds. I get the feeling he doesn't like kids that much after seeing how little he tries to get along with them. If anything his attitude doesn't change when it comes to anyone.

I felt bad about him being all by himself so I got up from my spot and went over to him. He glanced over to me curiously before going back to observing everything else around him.

"You do know you can talk to them," I stated taking the chair next to him. He shrugged not saying anything. "Who knows, maybe you can find a connection with them."

"Like what?" He asked clearly annoyed. He looked at me scrunching his eyebrows making sure I knew if I didn't get the hint from his voice. I took in a deep breath. I knew I shouldn't have said anything about him talking to the kids. It always seems to make the situation more complex then it already was.

"Well…...like you...all of these kids lost their families." His eyes softened going back to the kids. I never told them anything about the children, only that I was tasked to work with them. For all they know their families were helping rebuild the buildings.

"Why are you telling me this?" He knew the answer. Both of us knew. Looking at his face made me realize that he wanted confirmation. He looked somewhat dazed after hearing my statement. His eyes now glued to the little ones enjoying themselves. Seeing from his eyes, he can tell that they might be laughing too quickly, holding back tears to show their strength, and the constant shaking of their small bodies.

"I think it might help them since you've been through something similar. Didn't you wish when your family died that someone was there with the same story for you to talk to? Maybe it would have made you chose a different path in life." I mentally slapped myself after saying the last sentence. I didn't know much about why he left the way he did so many years ago. The only stories I've heard about it were from Sakura since she's the one who tried to make him stay. "I'm sorry. It's really none of my concern on the reasoning behind you leaving."

"Hn." He grunted making me look back at him. Sasuke's face surprised me. Besides the vicious glare that I was expecting he had a small smirk. "Maybe you're right."

"W-what?"

"I don't like repeating myself." I rolled my eyes.

"I know you don't, I just never thought I would hear you say something like that." He chuckled so softly I could barely hear it. It was very husky which for some reason made my heart flutter. Blood rushed to my cheeks realizing what I just thought. I turned my head hoping Sasuke didn't notice my blush. "You never know how something as simple as talking could affect someone."

"How would you know this?" I thought about it for a second.

"If it wasn't for the girls then it's possible I wouldn't have progressed as much as I have." I nodded satisfied by the answer.

"My brother," Sasuke said suddenly. "He was the one who killed my clan. He told me that I was the one who had to avenge them, that's why he spared me. That's why I left." I nodded tilting my head up to the ceiling.

"What would your family think if they found out what you did? Would they really want one of their sons to kill the other? I know that's something I would never wish for." He chuckled again, this time in a disbelieved tone.

"You don't know anything about my family."

"That may be true, but there is something I've come to find out. There are two sides to a story. Instead of killing your brother, put him on the spot about it."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"That's something you need to figure out by yourself. But you won't get anywhere by doing things by yourself."

Third P.O.V...The next day…

"Come on Luna," Sakura called checking her watch once again. It was about half an hour till their meeting with the current leader to decide their fates. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto have been waiting in the hotel hallway for ten minutes for the white haired girl. The boys were wearing the same black tux while Sakura wore a sleeveless red dress with a white slash near her waist. All of a sudden the door opened showing the said girl in a dark green full length dress, the arm length sleeves start below the shoulders, and it flared out at the bottom. Her hair is down and some strands from the front of her face are braided and put into a bun in the back of her head.

Everyone was shocked at how beautiful she looked.

"You look awesome!" Naruto gasped. She nodded slightly blushing.

"We are already running late so we should head out. We don't want to get in any more trouble than we already are." Sakura stated not realizing that Luna looked like she was about to cry. She didn't sleep all night thinking about to inevitable.

"It will be fine," Sasuke said as they started walking towards the door to the hotel. Luna looked up confused. _Is he trying to comfort me?_ She thought.

"How can you be sure?" She asked getting no response in return. They reached the outside in order to see a limo waiting for them. A tall man got out of the driver's side, walking over to the back, and opened up the door. One by one the four slid in careful not to mess up anything.

It was a long twenty minute silent ride to the castle. The air flowed with different colored flower petals, making it look like they are swimming with colorful fishes. When the castle came into view everyone's breath was sucked out of their bodies. Cherry blossom trees surrounded the huge midnight blue monument. Five towers circulated the six story main building. A garden of a variety of flowers spread across the area making it look like a meadow.

"Welcome to Blossom Tower." The driver stated as he drove on the long driveway.

"Sir, this doesn't look to have been touched by the attack." Sakura observed.

"That's because we put a genjutsu on the whole area just in case something like that did happen." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the comment.

"One of the attackers has the ability to see through any genjutsu." He hissed not hiding his anger. The driver didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Well it seemed like he wasn't able to see through this one." Anger rose up in Sasuke's body. Sakura and Naruto knew not to try to cheer him up whenever he's like that. That was exactly why he was surprised when he felt a hand go on top of his. He turned seeing Luna with a calm expression.

"Don't worry about it. There should be something we are missing." She stated. Sasuke couldn't argue with her when she was like that. He could never find out why he wasn't angry at her like he usually would. If it were anyone else he would have snatched his hand away from them.

Before he could say anything back they pulled up to the front of the castle. The driver let them out before leading them inside. Even the inside was spectacular with the light green walls and petal designs flowing through it. Pictures of the royal family spreading from many generations took over the wall flowing along with the stream of petals. The floors were made of smooth white marble.

The driver led them to mahogany double doors that was the most intimidating thing that they've seen so far. Everyone was nervous on what was going to happen behind those doors. Would Luna be punished? Would they attack the Leaf because of the lie she told? The man opened the door which lead to a huge maroon room, a matching thin rug led from the door to the throne where a slender white haired man sat. Standing next to the man on the throne was none other than Prince Koji.

The driver motioned them to go not moving from his position. They followed his instructions after a moment of hesitation. Everyone felt like they were walking for an eternity by the time they stopped ten feet away from the two men.

"These are the four that you mentioned Prince Koji," The white haired man asked with hatred coming out of his voice. Luna flinched at the glare he gave her after he asked the question.

"Yes," Koji simply answered. "Introduce yourselves."

"Yes," Sakura said calmly bowing slightly. "My name is Sakura, I am the leader of this team. The others are Naruto, Sasuke, and Luna in that order."

"Who was the one who imitated the Princess?" The man asked. Luna stepped up in front of the others trying to keep her head held high. She felt like she did the right thing no matter what the two men in the higher power said. The advisor stood up walking to her curiously. He stepped down the stairs before he stopped, studying her for a few seconds. "You are the girl Prince Koji has told me so much about?"

"Yes," Luna said hoping they didn't realize the shakiness in her voice. The man started walking again, this time walking around her. She didn't dare to move. "In my defense Sir, I only imitated the Princess to save my teammates from some villagers who had a misunderstanding."

"I don't care why you did it. What I care about is you not thinking of the consequences from your actions."

"I realize what I did was not the best course of action after careful consideration. The only thing at the time was making sure that no one from the village or my team was harmed in anyway. I did what I thought would work at the time."

"You are very lucky no one has said anything after what you did."

"Yes sir." The man stopped standing in front of her once again. Luna realized he was studying all of her features with a confused expression.

"Isn't it curious that you have the same name as the woman you impersonated?" She nodded.

"To be completely honest: I don't know what my name is. I lost my memory during the invasion and have been living in the Leaf Village since then."

"I see." The man said looking over to the others. His eyes landed on Sasuke. "Take him into custody." Luna's eyes opened wide, her heart felt like it was about to pop out of chest.

"But Sir," Sakura started feeling the same way as her friend.

"No buts." Koji stated after so long of not talking. Sakura realized she almost forgot that he was here. "We don't know if he was one of the attackers so we are only taking precautions." Koji's attention went over to the girl who was still frozen in shock. "Unless your friend could tell us otherwise."

"She has complete amnesia," Sakura argued stepping forward. She was so pissed right now. Why couldn't they realize that there was no way he could be at two places at once? "We've tried everything to regain her memory."

"Jutsu," The Prince said walking down the stairs to the white haired girl.

"What?" Naruto asked as Koji reached the girl.

"You'll see." Both of the men said as Koji reached his hands to Luna's head.

"What are you-" Sasuke started before Luna's scream filled the room.

In Luna's Head…

_I fixed my dress once again as I looked in the mirror. My strapless dark blue dress fit my curves perfectly, the black tool at the bottom of the ball gown matched my wavy hair which was in a ponytail with flowers attached. My lavender eyes was complemented with the soft blue eyeshadow. Everything looked perfect._

"_Luna," A familiar voice called. I turned around seeing my best friend, Koji popping his head in the door with a soft smile on his face. My heart fluttered seeing my fiance._

"_Do I have to go out there?" I asked pulling him in. His outfit matched with mine with a blue polo shirt under a black blazer and pants. His dark blonde hair is styled the same as it always is. I never could understand why he never styled it differently._

"_Maybe if you had a sister." He joked resulting in me punching his arm playfully. THis is how we always acted around each other since we knew each other since we were kids. That's why my parents arranged our marriage in the first place. "Besides, isn't this what you've always wanted?"_

"_Of course I want to be queen! I don't think that I should at sixteen though." He put his firm hands on my shoulder. His eyes were so strong it felt like he was drilling a hole in my head._

"_It will be fine. I will be nearby if you need me." He kissed me on the cheek before he walked out of my room. __**I have a bad feeling about today.**_ _I thought before going back to looking in the mirror._

_Not long later…_

_My legs shook as I stood there listening to the Priest talking about following the religious beliefs while ruling over everyone. I was barely listening to what they were saying. A million things ran through my head that was interrupted by a loud noise and screaming. I looked over seeing smoke covering a large part of the crowd. It was less than five seconds before another explosion erupted from the other side of the crowd. Guards surrounded me the instant the second explosion came._

_I looked up seeing a huge bird flew over the sky with seven figures jumped off of it. Once they landed in the crowd the fight began. One second passed: twenty of my people fell to the ground bleeding. Another second: another thirty followed the others lead._

"_Luna!" Koji's voice screamed. I tried to look over the guard's shoulders to find where his voice came from. "Luna, run for it!" I finally found him trying to fend off a woman with blue hair wearing a black cloaks with red clouds on it._

"_Koji!" I screamed trying to push through the men._

"_Go!" He said failing to kick the girl. I looked around for an exit. The only one is the village entrance over the temple railing. I looked at him again who was now surrounded by a couple more ninja. His eyes connected with mine one more time, filled with worry and determination. "What are you waiting for?"_

"_I'll come back," I whispered before rushing past the Priest not caring that I bumped into him. I lifted up my dress hopping onto the railing and then landing on the ground five feet below. Looking behind me was filled with smoke and fire. The smell of blood filled the air like a toxin. _

_I shook my head running over the village gates. My heart dropped knowing that I was leaving my village to fend for themselves. Once I reached the gates I looked around. Either I could go on the path to the other villages risking them getting attacked or go to the forest where there's more of a chance I could get killed. Not wanting more lives taken I darted over to the forest._

_**I have to do the jutsu. It's the only way out of this!**_ _I thought before I made some hand signs. __**The Jutsu of the Village Hidden in the Blossom Technique: Complete Transformation!**_ _I could feel the cells in my body changing in every way that was possible. Pain shot through my body from my back making me fall to the ground hitting my head on the rock. I lifted my head seeing someone with onyx hair and eyes staring down at me. That was the only thing I saw before I passed out._

"_Luna!"_

"_Princess Luna!"_

"_Luna-sama!"_

"_My name is Luna, the Princess of the Village Hidden in the Blossoms."_

Outside of Luna's head

Her blood curdling screams filled the whole building. Her white hair flowed like a gust of hard wind blew it. Luna became surrounded by a rainbow of blossoms blocking everyone's view of her. In a blink of an eye she was the same shy white haired girl to a woman with onyx black hair, purple eyes, and a little bit taller.

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled over the screams. It was too late for that command. The damage has already been done. The blossoms faded away leaving the now black haired girl staring off in a dazed state before she fainted into the blonde's arms. He kneeled down to get a better grip on the sleeping girl,

"What is going on?" Naruto asked as shocked as everyone else.

"We want to thank you for taking care of her. Now that she is back we can proceed with the coronation." The advisor said ignoring Naruto's question. "Prince Koji, would you bring her to her room?"

"Of course," Koji said picking said girl up bridal style like she's a fragile feather.

"Tell us what's going on." Sasuke demanded as the couple disappeared,

"It's the ultimate defense jutsu that only she can use to disguise herself in a life threatening situation. I would explain more but your friend is going to be under arrest until she wakes up."

"I'm not going,"

"Please just wait till she wakes up to arrest him." Sakura pleaded. The man shook his head motioning the guards to grab Sasuke. He didn't resist knowing it will only make him look guilty.

"Toneri," Koji said surprising everyone once again appearing out of nowhere. They all stared at him. His face looked stoic yet something was wrong due to his hands being pulled into a fist with his knuckles turning white. "Luna has woken up, but she doesn't remember what happened after her disappearance."

**Me: Hey guys! I know it may have seemed like this wasn't that big of a surprise but the next chapter is going to be interesting. You are going to learn a lot more about Luna and her old life. Anyways please review! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


	16. Not-so-simple Life

**Me: Hey guys! I know that Koji came in like five seconds after he left but I didn't know what else to put so there! Anyway I hoped you guys liked the last chapter. I am so happy I finally got a really long chapter in this thing. I'm going to try to make these things longer Please enjoy the next chapter of 'Petals of Memories'! I don't own Naruto!**

Luna's P.O.V in her dreams…

Walking up the stairs to the Priest once again felt different from last time. I wasn't sure about anything before. Would I be a good leader? Would my people follow me? Now I know both of those answers are 'yes'. They searched for me. They wanted me to be there to give guidance because I was the person they looked up to. I kneeled down in front of the Priest once I finally reached him.

"You need to choose Luna," He said making my eyes open wide. I looked up seeing Koji and Sasuke suddenly standing next to him.

"Why do I have to choose?" I asked.

"You cannot be both a Princess and a ninja. You must choose between the life you were raised to be apart of or the life of the one you have grown to love."

"I love both, surely if Tsunade-sama could be both then I may also." The old man shook his head disappoingly. It almost like he thought I didn't understand what he was saying.

"You have to choose one. Now."

Outside of the dream…

"No," I muttered out.

"Luna," a voice called. I opened my eyes seeing Koji looking over me with a loving smile on his face. A smile I thought I would fawn over like many times before. Yet this time I felt nothing. "Are you okay? The release isn't quite as pleasant as we thought it would."

"I'm fine." I lied. It felt like my whole body was on fire, my brain feels like a million things got pushed in, and my heart ached to no end. "Where is everyone else?"

"They are all talking in the throne room. Do you remember what happened to you?" I nodded which made him sigh in relief. "Was Sasuke the one who attacked you?" I sat there going back through my memories. I replayed the last one over and over again until…

"I don't know," I said surprising him. "All I saw were black hair and eyes. Nothing more. I'll try to see if I can remember anything else." He nodded satisfied with my answer as he got up to leave. _You need to choose. Now._ The voice rang through my head like a broken record. I needed to choose no matter how much I didn't want to.

"I'll let them know that you are up." Koji said as he reached the door.

"Koji," I cried sitting up. He turned over to me with his eyebrow raised. _Choose._ "Do me a favor. Don't tell them that I remember who they are." He looked disbelieved. He walked over to my putting his hands on my shoulders, they weren't as strong as Sasuke's hands, with a concerned look written on his face.

"They are your friends. Why do you want them to believe you don't remember them?" I swallowed hard remembering my dream.

"I am a leader before anything else. My people need me to be fully focused on them and not the people I so happened to come across." _Liar._ "It will be easier for them to leave after their mission is done if they think I don't remember."

"Luna-"

"Please!" I pleaded with my voice cracking. I didn't care. The image of Sasuke over the past few months flooded my mind like a tsunami. I knew it wasn't right for me to ask my best friend to do something like this. Koji has always hated lying to people no matter if it was for their own good or not. "It's the only way for everyone to go back to their normal lives."

Koji's grip on my shoulder grew tighter as did his gaze upon me. I could easily tell when he was thinking. He wondered why I was really doing this. If he should really follow my request. What the consequences would be if he didn't. He knows I have a special way of punishing him when he doesn't do what I want. He's learned well over the years.

"Fine," Koji breathed finally giving up on convincing me otherwise. He let go of my shoulders going back to the door. "I hope you don't regret this decision."

"I have a duty to accomplish here. I am never going to regret this." I said as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. _At least I hope not._

Sasuke's P.O.V Next Day,,,

"How is this possible?" Naruto asked as we sat at one of the many dining halls in this place. I moved around my eggs with tomato mixed in half listening to the conversation.

_How is this possible? _That was a question that has been brought up ever since we heard what happened to Luna's memories. No one really had a straight answer for it, not even the advisor. The only thing anyone could come up with was that because Luna was the only one who could transform like that, the jutsu is experimental. No one could figure out what the side effects would be after being under it for such a long time.

"Would you stop asking that," Sakura said annoyed. Ever since the news came everyone has been depressed.

Sakura has lost her anger more times than she had in the past year in the twenty four hours we've been here.

Naruto has been sitting in a confused state the whole time. I rather hear him rant about ramen for three hours than him saying the same thing over and over again.

And me? I'm not really sure how I was affected. I haven't seen or talked to her since she collapsed into that bastard's arms. When I saw how he treated her like a precious feather, I wanted to take her for myself. I don't care who he was, no one should touch her. _What am I thinking? Oh God, I'm turning into Naruto._

"Hello," A sweet voice softly said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked over seeing a girl with long black hair and purple eyes standing in front of the entrance with her arm wrapped around Koji's.

Part of the hair from the front is brushed to the back tied with a bow, she is wearing a puffy white shirt with a semi deep-v showing a little cleavage, a red sleeveless dress above it with a corset front that had black ribbons, and the bottom puffed out into a full a-line. Her eyes, once was full of life, now showed pain.

Koji looked the same as he always does but his colors matching hers.

"L-Princess Luna," Sakura stuttered standing up. Naruto and I followed suit silently giving them a little bow which they both returned.

"You must be the ninja that helped me." She said giving us a smile, which I could tell was fake. "Koji has told me much about you."

"S...so you don't remember us," Naruto asked disappointingly. She shook her head with the smile still on her face.

"I'm afraid not." She looked over at me. "If the stories are to be true, then you must be the one who is accused of being my attacker. Because of this, we have decided that instead of putting you in the dungeon like we would usually do, you will be under strict house arrest."

"Why not arrest me if there's a chance of me killing you?" I asked making my two teammates look at me with concern written on their face. I didn't pay attention to them though. My focus was the girl standing in front of me.

"We tried convincing her otherwise," Koji said with a little laughter in his voice. He looked over to Luna with a loving gaze. "She has always been the one to take some risk."

"How will you make sure that she's safe?" Sakura asked looking back at them.

"We have our ways." Luna spoke up still not breaking eye contact with me. "Until your trial is over you will be staying in the furthest tower from me with the surveillance of your teammates when they aren't working on tasks. They would know how to get around you the best so there is no point in sending in my guards. When they are doing their tasks you are going to be spending the whole day preparing what to say."

"What tasks would you have us do?" Naruto asked. _At least he's asking good questions for once._

"One will be protecting me while I go out into town while the other will be on a continuous search for any attackers in the area. I do not wish for anyone to be hurt because of me again."

"You have a tailed beast right?" He asked really excited as always when he finds someone else like him. Luna stepped back a little deterred from the comment. Koji seeing this change in attitude spoke up for her.

"We rather not speak about that for now."

"But it could help us with the mission!" Sakura argued. "We have to know what it can do to people."

"It doesn't hurt anyone if that's what you are thinking," Luna shouted making everyone besides Koji take a step back. She took a deep breath before continuing. "The tailed beast as you call it was a gift to me from the Moon Goddess."

"Moon Goddess?" Naruto asked getting a nod in response.

"She healed me when I was born. When that happened the energy engulfed me which is how I became a jinjuriki."

"That doesn't make sense," Sakura started running her hands through her pink hair. "All the jinjurikis we met have only cause destruction. What would the Akatsuki want with something that can't cause any pain?"

"An endless supply of life?" Koji suggested recieving a quick glare from the girl next to him. She sighed looking back at us.

"It's something that needs to stay secret which is why we are not able to tell you." She took her arm out of Koji's moving over to one of the chairs closest to her. Koji walked in front of her pulling the chair out, which she calmly took. A butler came by with some fancy food I couldn't make out as the Prince took a seat next to her.

About an hour later Luna's P.O.V

"Why did you have to tell them that," I yelled storming into my room. Once I heard the door close I turned around seeing my fiance with a knowing expression on his face. Anger flushed through me even more than it already had seeing him like that. I don't know why it made me so mad. "We already have one group attacking us, why not make it a whole entire freaking village?"

"I didn't mean to say it." He defended himself.

"That's it Koji! You need to watch what you say until they leave or else everything is going to fall into a million pieces!"

"Why are you yelling at me for? You usually wouldn't care this much-"

"That was before we were almost destroyed! Or have you forgotten that?"

"I remembered. I'm just wondering why in the past twenty four hours it seems like you are a completely different person!"

"That's because twenty four hours ago I _was_ a completely different person!" That made him take a step back. I shook my head frustrated hopping back on my bed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." He walked over to me, sat next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I put my head on his crick of his neck with tears filling my eyes.

"It's okay Lun-chan," He said giving me my nickname from childhood. "You just need to take some time to get back to your old self."

"That is only going to happen when they leave. Then I can leave that part of me behind."

"I don't think you want that."

"It doesn't matter what I want," I admitted. "All that matters is what I have to do here." I looked up at him. He looked at me with the same loving gaze he always has when he looks at me. _I wonder if I am going to feel something._ I lifted my head putting my lips onto his. They were really soft and sweet. The way he kissed me back was gentle like he always did. After a couple seconds of searching for any feeling spreading through my body, I realized that my hopes were in vain. No matter how much I want to or how good of a kisser Koji was.

"Excuse me," a husky voice said making me break the kiss. I stood up facing Sasuke who was standing in the doorway still holding the knob. I mentally slapped myself because I didn't hear the door open. My whole body froze seeing a small sneer on his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking in the awkward silence that arose. For me I couldn't stand to see him look like I somehow disappointed him.

"Uchiha-san," I stated. "If I don't answer that does not give you permission to come into my room."

"I didn't realize it was your room, Princess." He said the last word like it was venom on his tongue.

"Is there anything you need," Koji asked annoyed at the ruined moment.

"I was only looking around to get to know the place. Sorry for...interrupting." He said before he left closing the door behind him. _Well at least I am driving them away. Why do I feel so bad about it?_ I thought going back to my bed, flopping on it, and burying my face in the comforter.

_You would think that my life would be simpler after all of this._

**Me: Hey guys, hoped you like the chapter! The next one will be up soon! Anyways please review. NO FLAMES OR I WILL FLAME YOU. I love you guys.**


	17. A Plan and More Teammates

**Me: Hey guys, hoped you liked the last chapter. It seems as though Luna might have come conflicting emotions right now. Wonder how that's going to affect the story. Of course I don't have to wonder that cause I already know what I want to do later on. Now you might be wondering: why is Kimi saying that when she isn't even keeping her promise of updating every other day? The reason for updating late is because no matter how hard I try I cannot come up with good chapters. I don't own Naruto! Enjoy!**

Third Person P.O.V

"That's one badass bed," Sakura stated stretching her arms as she walked out of her room walking straight into Sasuke. Sakura knew what he was like when he was upset about something. Bags under his eyes indicating lack of sleep, hands in pockets with his head down, feet stomping on the ground making it shake, and the aura around him letting everyone know that whoever was unlucky enough to walk in his path would get the crap beat out of them. "Well good morning Mr. Grumpy." Sakura didn't care about the last part though.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted giving her a glare that gave her shivers. _What's wrong with him?_

"You should probably get some rest. If you don't then you are going to look more like a zombie than you already do." She laughed not caring that the glare became worse.

"You're annoying."

"You tell her babe," A voice seductively said as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Now his hatred turned to Karen who seemed to show up out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sorry man," Suigetsu said walking up next to the black haired boy. "Tsunade heard what happened so she decided to send us to help you out. So where's Luna-chan?" Sasuke's eyes widened at the realization at what his former teammate just said. Sakura on the other hand looked at the blue haired boy very confused.

"What did Tsunade-sama actually tell you?" Sakura asked.

"Only that the Princess came back and Luna got her memory back." Karin shrugged finally being shuffed off by Sasuke. "I want to figure out who my competition was before she arrived. I bet she was something really stupid."

"You need to be careful what you say while you're here."

"Don't mind her, Saku." Suigetsu stated giving her the nickname she only let him say to make him shut up. She rolled her eyes which he didn't notice. "Let's go see Luna already!"

"You seem eager," Sasuke noticed. He had heard Suigetsu say more than once that he would like to go out with the girl. For once, though, he didn't want the boy to go anywhere near her. Right as he thought that the image of her kissing the Prince came into his head. He tried to hide his anger yet still clenched his which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"You jealous Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked receiving a glare from said man.

"Don't be stupid."

"I'll take you to go see Luna," Sakura said pushing Team Taka away from the fuming Sasuke while giving him a confused look. He shrugged following them as Sakura led them through the massive hallways till they got to a single red door. She didn't even knock on the door before a voice came through.

"You can come in Sakura," the voice said.

"Luna!" Suigetsu cheered opening the door to see the black haired girl in a navy blue sweetheart neckline ball gown dress with a beaded corset top that ended right about her waist and the bottom was filled with feathers all down the bottom. Her hair is in a messy bun with some strands hanging down. Overall she looks exactly what everyone thought a Princess should look like. She is standing on a pedestal with a woman kneeling down working on the hem of the skirt. "You aren't Luna."

"Umm Sui-" Sakura started.

"It's okay Sakura," Luna stated stepping off the pedestal walking over to the ninjas. Karin silently scuffed rolling her eyes thinking that she looked a lot better than the woman in front of her. Luna obviously heard this as she gave her a dangerous look. "If I were you I would treat me with more respect!"

"I'm sorry Your Highness," Suigetsu said pushing the red head's head down as if she was bowing. "She has something up her….you know...which makes her like that all the time." He walked over to the girl, kneeled down, and kissed her hand. "My name is Suigetsu from the Leaf Village. I was wondering where my friend Luna might be. Sakura said that she was in here."

"She is." Suigetsu raised one of his eyebrows as he looked across the room only seeing the seamstress and the forest green walls.

"No offense but I don't see her." Luna took her hand out of his which made the boy's attention go back to her.

"You are looking at her." That made Team Taka shocked. Suigetsu stood up staring at the girl closely as if trying to see any hint of lying. His search turned out to be a failure. He stepped back in disbelieved. Karin's mouth was opened up wide as she was searching for any words to speak. "I assume you weren't told about our predicament."

"No," Karin whispered automatically. Luna looked over at Sakura.

"Can you fill them in? I have to finish the dress for the ball tonight."

"Of course, but I didn't know you were hosting a ball. Isn't that dangerous? You are opening yourself to another attack." Sakura explained.

"My people need to see that I am well. And for your argument about the attack, that's why I contacted the Leaf Village in the first place since Sasuke will not be able to come."

"What?" Karin yelled hugging Sasuke's arm. "Why?"

"Because he is going to go on trail, we don't need him to be attacked."

"I refuse to allow you to let me sit aside like some sort of criminal." Sasuke stated coldly receiving a pissed off look from the girl.

"This is not a request Uchiha! You might not be proven guilty as of right now but there is still suspicion for you bringing people to attack us tonight. I don't want to risk anyone else to get hurt."

"If that was true then why do you allow me to stay here?"

"So I can keep a better eye on you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl's confidence. She looked almost smug at the boy like she was begging him to keep the questions going, 'cause she has all the answers. Something about her didn't make any sense. He couldn't figure out what it was. She acted like she truly didn't know who they were, she was very careful not to mention their past. Sasuke felt like she was lying when she said she didn't remember. Yet nothing told him otherwise.

"Or so I could be near you," He said suddenly making Luna at an utter loss for words. Sakura saw where this was going as she stepped in.

"Princess, is it possible that Sasuke could wear a disguise during the ball so there would be no confrontation? I will personally keep an eye on him during the ball." Sakura said. Luna sighed walking back to the pedestal.

"Do whatever you please. If anything happens it will be on your head Sakura. Now please leave so I can finish altering my dress." Sakura nodded before everyone walked out not realizing that Luna was looking longing at the raven haired boy.

**Me: Sorry this is short I just don't have any more ideas for this. The next chapter should be up soon which should be interesting because IT'S THE BALL! What's going to happen? Who knows? You'll just have to read the next chapter! Also, I posted a new story called 'If/Then', I will be posting new chapters regularly. Please review! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys so much!**


End file.
